


Study Buddies?

by AmeliaSPN1973



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU!Castiel - Freeform, AU!John Winchester, AU!Sam Winchester, Alternate Universe, Angels, Anxiety, Castiel can heal, Celibacy, Dean confesses he is a hunter, Dean is in law school instead of Sam, Dean is more academic than Sam, Dean is popular, Demons, Depression, Explicit Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Law School, Mentions of prior relationships, Mentions of prior sexual misconduct, Mentions of verbal abuse, Miscarriage, Not Beta Read, Obsession, Possession, Pregnancy, Protective Dean, Romance, Sam is off hunting with John instead of Dean, Smut, Stalking, Violence, lots of former SPN characters, mentions of domestic abuse, rape/non con, you are not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaSPN1973/pseuds/AmeliaSPN1973
Summary: It’s your first day of law school and you meet the hottest man you ever met, Dean Winchester. Can things starts out as study partners and become something more, especially when you both have secrets and the costs of those secrets. Can you learn to share those secrets to be together and is the cost too much?
Relationships: Dean Winchester x Reader, Dean Winchester x You
Comments: 18
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be interesting if in an alternate universe, Dean was the more academic one instead of Sam and you and him are in law school together. Dean is still a hunter (you don’t know this at first... spoiler alert) but Sam is hunting with John instead of Dean full-time. It’s still Dean, just more book smart than his normal street smarts. I’m also going to introduce a lot of former characters, but maybe not in their former roles, but similar characteristics. There will be smut, but I really wanted to explore more the way they go from friends to lovers and more with the relationship side of Dean and reader.

It was your first day of law school and you were rushing to the classroom to choose your seat. You had heard from alumni that the seat chosen the first day is yours for the semester. You reach out for the door as another hand grabbed for it at the same time. Your hands touch and spark between you. You pull back and turn to see the most gorgeous guy you have ever laid eyes upon. Brown hair with highlights of gold, long eyelashes and beautiful olive green eyes, strong jaw, luscious lips, freckles sprinkled across his face, and his thousand watt smile as he looks at you. “I’m sorry. Ladies first.” He opens the door and you smile back entering the lecture hall. “Thanks.” 

You took a moment to look at him as he walks in. He was wearing a military style canvas jacket, a plaid shirt with a Henley underneath, well worn and fitted jeans, brown work boots, with an army green duffle as his book bag.

Five rows of seating shaped in a horseshoe, you walk up and take the first seat in the last and highest row. You start to get out your supplies, your textbook, a notebook, and pen. You feel someone take the seat next to you and you look over to see the handsome guy that you met at the door. “You took my seat.” He smiles.

You turn to face him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t see your name on it.”

“That’s probably because you don’t know it. I’m Dean.” He extends his hand.

 _He’s smooth._ You chuckle as you put your hand in his to shake but your fingers spark again as you touch and you both pull back quickly _._ After a second to shake off the shock, you turn back to him. “Well Dean, I’m Y/N and it looks like it has my name on it now.”

He laughs, then his eyes skim up and down your body and he licks his lips. “I see that it does.” He smiles. “I guess I’m OK with this one.”

“Good.” You smile as you get a whiff of his musk or cologne. _Damn! He smells good._

He gets out his laptop and book, and looks back over at you and cocks his head. “You don’t have a laptop?”

“No. I’m old school. I like to take notes with pen and paper. Then I go home and type them into an outline on my computer. That is how I learn best.” 

“Wow! I’m impressed.”

The rest of the students fill the room and the professor comes in last. As suspected, a seating chart is passed around and the seat you have is your seat for the semester. Then the professor dives into the class as you were already assigned the first two chapters. Using the Socratic method, he calls on a student to brief the class on the contract case you read about and then continues to lecture on the theory of law. 

As you left your first class, you immediately head towards your next. Selecting the last seat in the third row, you sit down and next thing you know, Dean is sitting next to you again. 

“We gotta stop meeting like this.” You smile.

“I tend to go to where I feel most comfortable, and you seem pretty cool.”

You blush as you look down. “Thanks. You too.”

By the end of the day, you had five classes with him, and you sat next to each other each time. You head to the study lounge and sit down on a sofa and elevate your legs. “Can I join you?” It was Dean again, smiling. 

“OK.” You were reading your assignment for the next class. 

He sits down across from you elevating his legs and your feet almost touch. You’re both quiet as you read through your textbooks. Once finished with your reading, you begin packing up your bag to leave for the day. As you get up, Dean stops you. “So, I was wondering since we’re seat neighbors and have the same classes, maybe we could be study partners?” Dean gives you a hopeful smile. _He is just too beautiful._ As you contemplate his proposition, you think about not agreeing because you feel his looks could distract you, but the other part of you thinks he seems like a really nice, studious guy, so you finally smile. “Sure. I’d like that.” 

“Can I get your number?”

You immediately look at him. You have always been taught not to give your info to strangers, but he is in your class. In fact, if he wanted to, he could find your number in the student directory, so you weren’t that difficult to find. “OK.”

You give him your cell phone as he gives you his as you add yourselves as contacts. Smiling, he looks at you. “So call me anytime if you have any questions or want to discuss something.”

You smile back. “Sure. Same here. It was good to meet you Dean.”

“Same to you. I’ll see you tomorrow Y/N.”

“Good night.” You walk to your car and head to your apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

It was three weeks later and you and Dean were still getting along well and working well together. Dean was super popular, while you not so much. Countless people wanted him to join their study groups, mostly the attractive women in your classes, but Dean was a class act stating he was already in a study group but appreciated their offers. Then he would return to you as you would go over your notes helping fill in the parts either of you were missing or just talking. He was your missing puzzle piece and you his. Long hours in the study lounge and law library, you worked together and got along with each other like you’ve known each other for years. 

Finally on a Wednesday night, you were both leaving the school for the evening when Dean stopped you by your car and next to his black 1967 Impala. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. You hadn't seen him that way before, but when he spoke, you knew why. “So I was thinking if you weren’t too busy Friday night, maybe you’d like to go to dinner and the movies with me.”

 _Is he asking me out on a date or just as friends._ You smile, deciding that you didn’t care. You enjoyed his company. “Yeah. That would be cool.”

“Awesome. I’ll pick you up at your place at about seven. We can eat dinner and then catch a late movie.” He smiles his brilliant white smile which makes you smile back.

“Yeah. Sounds good.”

“We’ll talk about it more tomorrow,” he says as you open your car door and watch him walk over and open his car door. “Good night Y/N.”

“You too Dean.” You drove off. Once at your apartment complex, you pulled into your parking spot, turned off your car, and sighed deeply. _He is the most popular, hottest man on campus and he’s asking me to the movies. He’s probably just asking to be nice because we’ve had a stressful first three weeks and just wants to be friends. I’m definitely not in his league, and I’m sure he doesn’t find me attractive. He’s just probably one of those hot guys who is nice to everyone, including unattractive people like me. For all I know, he probably has a girlfriend._ Once you breathe a few times and let yourself deflate, you got out of your car and went to your apartment. 

On Thursday you and him talked more about Friday. It was ten thirty at night and you were still studying. “So, what kind of movie do you want to see?” Dean spoke quietly as you were sitting side by side with your thighs touching in the law library. 

You look over and he seems super close to you that you can hardly breathe. “OK. I don’t know. Any movies you don’t like?”

“It’s really your choice Y/N, but I’m not really into chick flick moments.”

You frown. “Me neither. They just give you false expectations of hope and romance.”

Dean scoffs. “Yeah.”

“I was looking at the new action movie with Matt Damon.” You smile. He is your favorite actor. 

Dean smiles. “Yeah. That would be fine.”

“Good.” You smile and he looks at you. You start to close your eyes, feeling him move closer, his lips barely sweep across yours when Ana, one of the women that likes Dean too, starts talking. “Hey Dean. Can you help me get this book down from a shelf?”

Dean pulls away and you both seem disappointed. “Sure.” He gets up and walks to the aisle and pulls down the book for her. She touches his arm and bats her eyelashes. You start to pack up your bags. They return and she sits across from you and Dean. “Thanks Dean.”

Dean smiles at her and sees you getting up. “You’re welcome. Where are you going Y/N?”

“I need to go home. It’s getting late.” 

“I’ll walk you out.” He grabs his books and shoves them in his bag and walks out with you. Once you get to your cars he reaches out and touches your arm. “Sorry.”

“It’s OK Dean. You can go back in and hang out with her.”

“But I want to hang out with you.” He smiles as he leans in. Feeling nervous and jealous of Ana, you turn your head and he kisses your cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He smiles.

“Yeah. See you tomorrow.” You got in your car and left. 


	3. Chapter 3

Friday mornings classes seemed to drag. You hate yourself for being excited, but you are. Dean is beautiful and he wants to go out with you.  
You attend classes Friday morning, but Dean wasn’t there. You tried to text him but he didn’t respond. You drive back to your apartment after class and take a nap. You tried texting him again to no response, so you decided he wasn’t going to show and curled up on your sofa for the evening.  
At seven thirty, there was a knock at your door. You got up opening the door to see Dean standing at the door. He was wearing a newer pair of blue jeans, a plaid shirt and Henley in reddish hues, and he looks stunning. “Hey. I’m sorry I’m late.”  
You look at him angrily. “Late. You didn’t attend any classes today and I texted you twice today to see if you were OK and got no response. I figured you came to your senses and decided not to go out with me.”  
“That’s not the case Y/N.” Dean looks remorseful. “Truth is, I got stuck taking care of some family business and wasn’t available to text you, but I didn’t mean to make you think I wasn’t going to take you out when I already said I would.”  
You turn away from him. “You don’t have to take pity on me Dean. I’m a big girl. I know I’m not exactly beautiful. We’re just friends and study partners. I’m sure you want my notes from today from the classes you missed.”  
You remained turned away from him when you heard him speak. “I’m not taking pity on you. I talked to you the first day because there was something I liked about you when we both went for the door, and I still do. I have a good time with you Y/N. I don’t just enjoy studying with you; I enjoy talking to you and seeing you smile; I like watching you take notes, then the next day have an outline. I don’t hang with you so you take notes for me when I miss classes. I think you’re beautiful and fun to be around. So, do you want to go eat and see a movie?”  
You look down at yourself to see you in a pair of sweats and an oversized shirt and turn around to face him. “I’m not really dressed for going out.”  
“What’s wrong with what you have on?” He looked genuine when asking.  
You scoff and look at him. “Sweats and a large t-shirt is definitely not dinner appropriate.”  
He laughs. “Honestly, you look great to me. You can keep what you have on or change. It doesn’t bother me.” He smiles and you blush.  
You look up at him. “OK. Give me ten minutes and I’ll throw something on. Come on in and have a seat.” You let him in your small studio apartment; he walks over and sits down on your sofa while you walk over, opening your closet grabbing a quick outfit, heading to your bathroom. You dress quickly, brushing your teeth and hair in record time, then apply moisturizer to your face. You never wear makeup to class, so you decide not to tonight. You walk out in jeans and a low neckline blouse.  
Dean stood up and exhaled loudly, licking his lips, and smiling. “I must say you do look even better.”  
“Really?” You blush as you are nervous.  
“Yes.” He walks up to you and smiles. He stands in front of you as you stare into each other’s eyes. He leans in, putting his palm to your cheek, so you close your eyes as his lips lightly sweep against yours. You reach up putting your hand on his that is pressed to your cheek as you reciprocate the kiss. It was tender and sweet as the kiss continued. Finally you begin to pull away and he smiles. “Let’s go eat.”  
He takes your hand and you leave. Like a gentleman, he opens the car door for you as you climb into his Impala. The leather was worn but well maintained as well as the car. “This is a beautiful car.”  
“She is. She was my dad’s. He passed her down to me. She’s been a home to me when I didn’t have a home.  
“Wow.”  
He shuts your door, walks around and gets into the driver’s side.  
“Ready to go?” He smiles.  
“Sure.” He turns on his car and pulls out of the parking spot.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean pulls up at a Harvelle’s roadhouse on the outskirts of town. “This is a great place to eat.” He smiles and taps your knee gently. He gets out and opens your car door for you and you get out slowly. As you walk in, he places his hand on the small of your back which causes a shiver. “You cold!”

You blush. “No. Just nervous.”

He leans in towards your ear and whispers, “me too.”

You shiver again and smile. He opens the door, letting you walk in first and you take a seat at one of the booths. Dean slides in on the opposite side to face you. A blonde walks up and puts two waters on the table. “Hey Jo.” Dean smiles at the girl. 

“Hey Dean. Who’s your friend?” She eyes you and makes a fake smile, but Dean didn’t notice.

“This is Y/N. We go to class together. She’s my study partner.”

“Hi Jo. Nice to meet you.” You give a pleasant smile, but the way that Dean looks at her and smiles, you know they had history. 

“Hi,” Jo quips and hands out menus. “Can I get you something to drink?”

“I’ll have a beer. Y/N?” Dean smiles at you. 

“I’ll have a hard cider.” 

“OK,” Jo says and quickly walks away.

Dean smiles. 

“So, you know Jo.” 

“Yeah. I do.” He looks at you seriously. “But it wasn’t what it looks like.” He sticks his hand out to where your fingers touch. “She’s a friend. We thought there might be a spark, but there wasn’t, at least from my end, so.” His fingers just keep touching yours and you smile. 

You look at him seriously. “So, is everything OK with your family? You said you had some family business you had to deal with.”

“Yeah. I can’t really say at this time, but I’ll tell you about it soon.”

“OK.” You turned and looked around.

Dean reaches out and places his hand over yours. “It’s not that I don’t want to tell you, it’s just that things are still going on and once things die down, I’ll tell you.”

You look at him and smile. “It’s OK. You don’t owe me an explanation Dean.”

“I like you Y/N, so I do, and I will tell you soon.”

Just then Jo returned with your drinks. “Are you ready to order?”

Dean looked over at her. “Sorry Jo. We haven’t had a chance to look at the menus yet. Can you give us a few more minutes?”

“Sure.” She walks away and you look down to peruse the menus.

“What’s good here Dean?”

“They have great burgers.” 

“Cool.” You looked at the menu. 

Jo finally came back around. “You guys ready?”

“Yeah. I’ll have the quarter pound bbq chipotle pepper jack bacon burger and onion rings with bbq on the side.”

“Good choice. I’ll have the same thing but make mine the half pound.”

“Don’t you worry about cholesterol?” Jo gave Dean a questionable look.

“If bacon is what does me in, I win.” 

You chuckle. “I agree.” Jo walks away and Dean smiles at you. “I mean we are all going to die of something. Might as well die happy.”

“I never pegged you to be a rebel.”

“Really? Why do you say that?”

“You seem to be one that follows the rules.”

“Really? I guess you don’t know me that well.” You wink.

“Maybe I don’t. That’s why we’re here. I guess I need to get to know you better.” He smiles and he arouses you. 

Jo brings out your dinner and you eat quietly, both focusing on your food. Jo brings out more drinks and you enjoy your meal. After dinner, you get up to run to the restroom and when you return, Dean is talking to Ellen, the owner of the place. “Dean. It’s good to see you boy. How have you been?” Dean gets out of the booth and hugs her. “It’s good to see you too Ellen. I’m good.”

“And Sam?”

“Sam’s good. He’s off hunting with Dad.”

You walk up, slipping back into the booth. Dean told you about his younger brother, Sam. He and their dad were off on a hunting trip. Dean seemed a bit sad when he talked about them, as if his relationship with his dad wasn’t great, but he always said good things about his brother. Dean smiles at you and turns to Ellen. “Ellen, this is my friend, Y/N. We attend law school together.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Ellen. I’ve known this guy for awhile now.” She puts her hand up to the side of her mouth like she is about to whisper to you. “Run while you still can.” She laughs, removing her hand. “No. Don’t run. He’s a good guy. Maybe you’re just what he needs.”

“OK. That’s enough embarrassment for me here.” He put his money down on the table. 

“You’re not gonna hang out here and play pool tonight. Ash is going to be around later.” 

“I can’t Ellen. Y/N are going to see a late movie. Tell Ash I said ‘hi.’”

“Will do. Don’t be a stranger.” She smiles at you too. “Same to you too Y/N.”

“Thanks.” You smile at the lady. She seemed like a surrogate mom to Dean. Dean told you about his mom dying when he was really young and how his dad wasn’t around much and he cared for his younger brother. He had a hard life. You liked how he had people who cared for him. You cared for him too, more than you wanted to admit at this time, but you did.

“We can hang out here if you’d rather Dean. We can go to the movies another time.” You smile. You didn’t have your heart set on anything. You just enjoyed hanging out with Dean outside school. 

“Nah. I’m here quite a bit when I’m not in school. I want to see a movie with you.”

“OK.” You got up and you both head out. Dean opens the door for you again, gets in on his side and drives to the movie theater. 

After getting popcorn and soda, you head into the almost empty theater halfway through the previews. There was a couple towards the front, so you and Dean go and sit in the back row.

The previews finish and the movie starts. 

Matt Damon was amazing, but you couldn’t get into the movie, stealing glances at Dean and feeling him doing the same to you. This went on for about a half hour. He then casually put his arm around you and you instinctively leaned into him as you curled into his shoulder. You casually look over at him and he’s staring at you, then slowly leans and kisses your lips tenderly. It was gentle as his lips gently tugged at yours. Tenderness turns to need when he pulls you towards him as you turn to straddle his hips, wrapping your arms around his neck as he wraps his arms around your waist and you continue the kiss. His tongue sweeps across your lips requesting access and you oblige, letting him in as he begins to explore your mouth and your tongues meet. Pulling apart to breathe, Dean stares at you. “Fuck Y/N. I’ve wanted you since I met you.”

Panting, trying to breathe you smile back at him.

“Me too Dean.” 

He captures your lips again as his hands squeeze between your hips, buttocks, or thighs while you move your hands up between carding his hair or feeling the peaks and valleys of his strong back muscles. You can feel him expanding against you which is turning you on as well. 

You continue making out like horny teenagers through the rest of the movie, taking short breaks to catch your breaths. 

Once the movie ends, Dean grabs your hand as you head straight for his car. Once in his car, he leans in and kisses you again, then looks at you. “Wanna go somewhere and be alone?”

You were panting, but you were also nervous. You weren’t the type of girl that sleeps with a guy on the first date. The thing is, you and Dean had been spending so much time together, you decided your first three or four dates were times you spent late nights with him at the law library. You wanted to be worn him. “Yes,” was all you could say at the moment. 

“OK.” Dean pulls out of the movie theater parking lot and heads out of town about ten miles, turning onto an old dirt road, and driving another ten miles until you see a clearing between forests on either side. “What is this place!”

“I heard about it a while back, when I was younger. It used to be the town makeout spot, but not anymore. The owners of this place shut it down for that kind of activity, but I know the owners and have permission to be out here.”

“How do you have permission?”

“My brother, father, and I helped this family out on a hunting issue and we were given permission to be on the land any time, for any reason, as long as we live.”

“Wow! You must have killed a giant bear or something.”

“It was something like that. It’s now a safe and a beautiful place to watch the stars, sit and think, or other things.”

He looks at you and smirks. You smile back and the next thing you know, your seatbelts were unfastened, you were in the middle of the seat being leaned back against the door, as you and Dean were kissing like you needed to taste his lips more than you needed air. “I want you Y/N.”

“Me too.” You speak between kisses. 

His hand slowly moves up your torso until he’s gently squeezing a breast, causing you to moan. Your hands slide up and down his back, moving slower until you’re squeezing his buttocks. “Fuck, you’re getting me so hard sweetheart.”

His hands continue to knead your breasts and you moan at the feelings he’s giving you. “Oh man Dean. That feels so good.”

His lips meet yours again as he takes your clothed nipple between his thumb and finger, pinching and flicking. “Oh Fuck.” You felt your panties getting wet in arousal.

“Is this turning you on darling?”

“Yes,” you squeak out. He laughs as he moves from one breast to the other while you stop squeezing his ass, lost in the pleasure he is giving you. 

“Why don’t we take this to the backseat.” His beautiful green eyes stare into yours.

“OK,” you nervously agreed. 

“I’ll be right back.” He gets out of the car while you climb over the front seat and into the back.

You smooth over your hair and smell your breath. Dean opens the back door and climbs in with a blanket. There was a cooler in the backseat, so he picked it up and put it into the front. “Thirsty sweetheart?”

“Yes.” You were suddenly parched from nervousness. He opened the cover, grabbed a beer for him and a water for you.

You each table a drink from your respective bottles and then put them on the floor of the car. 

“Now, where were we?” Dean smirks. He leans in to kiss you again as he leans you back onto the bottom seat.

You made out for what felt like forever, feeling his weight against you, his lips against yours. You could have stayed this way forever. 

Slipping his strong thigh between yours, you begin to grind against him as his lips move down to the crease of your neck. “Fuck sweetheart. What you make me want to do to you.”

“Tell me,” you smile.

“I wanna fuck you so hard you can feel me for the next week. Everytime you look at me in class, you’ll want to come again.” This elicits a moan from you as you raise your head to capture his lips, taking his lower lip between your teeth as you nip and suck. 

He starts to peel the shirt off of you so you raise your body to allow him too as you begin pulling off his plaid shirt, then peel the Henley off him, staring at his toned abs and strong pecs. “Fuck! You’re beautiful.”

He smiles down at you. “You too,” as he leans in kissing you between your cleavage and sucking the nubs through your bra. Reaching around you, he unclasps your bra watching your breasts fall free of the material. “You have amazing breasts Y/N.”

“Thanks.” You blush as his lips pucker over your nipple and his tongue flicks it causing you to moan while his other hand kneads the other breast. He changes sides, then kisses down your torso, undoes your jeans and pulls them down kissing up your leg and between your thighs. 

All of sudden, you became very aware of Dean being between your legs and you were in a car almost having sex with him. You were beginning to panic, your heart racing and not in a good way. You felt like he was going to reject and dump you as you became more anxious. “Dean. Stop! Stop! I can’t.” You pushed his head away. 

He looks up as his mouth is slathered in your arousal just from kissing between your inner thighs. “Can’t what sweetheart?” He frowned.

“I… can’t Dean. I just can’t.”

“Why not darling?”

You pull away from him, moving to the other side of the car, and hugging your knees. “I just can’t Dean, and I can’t tell you right now. Can you please take me home?” You begin to sob. 

“Talk to me Y/N.”

“I’m sorry Dean. Can you please take me home.” You were angry at yourself as the tears rolled down your face. 

“Of course sweetheart.” He looked at you disheartened. He gave you your bra, shirt, and jeans and turned around to give you some privacy. “I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable Y/N,” he said as you got dressed. 

“It’s not your fault Dean. Really. It’s me.” The tears rolled down your face as you shimmied into your jeans. 

“OK.” Dean got out of the back seat. “I’ll be up front until you’re ready. 

Once you were dressed, you got out of the backseat, but Dean was at your door opening it for you and closing it behind you. 

He got back into the driver’s side. You sat there in the dark for a few minutes. 

Dean was gently drumming against the steering wheel. “Um….” he looked over at you. “Did I do something wrong?”

You looked over at him, the floodgates threatening to open up again. “I’m sorry Dean. It’s really not you, I promise. It’s just that…” You were hesitant to speak. You felt you already lost him as a potential boyfriend, but probably as a friend and study companion. You loudly exhaled and looked over at him. “The reason I wanted to become a lawyer at first was Entertainment law, but I recently changed my focus to protecting women in abusive relationships.”

“Oh.” Dean looked over at you with a concerned look. 

“The last relationship I had ended up being a verbally, physically and mentally abusive relationship with someone who at first was very romantic and tender, like you were just a few minutes ago. Then he turned. I can’t tell you everything right now, but I just got scared Dean.”

Dean looked over at you, gently reaching out to touch your arm, but thought about and pulled back. “I’m sorry sweetheart.”

“I was constantly told how fat and ugly I am and what an amazing person he was for dating someone like me and if he wasn’t so awesome, I would be alone. He ridiculed me in front of his family and friends and my family and friends. I couldn’t even be friends with people unless he knew them, and I wasn’t allowed to be friends with men, unless they were family. I stupidly let it go on long enough we moved in together. He then gave me a curfew. I could never get home later than him. I was to be home, dinner served, and ready to be fucked when he wanted and he was not gentle. He did things to me that were humiliating. I wasn’t raped per se, but I sure didn’t want to do it a lot of times. That is when the humiliation started again, and I wanted to be loved.”

Dean’s hands gripped the steering wheel harder the angrier he got listening to you talk about the guy. He finally turned to you. “He doesn’t deserve you Y/N.”

“I know that now.”

“And I will never treat you the way he treated you. I promise.”

“I hope not. I just need time Dean.”

“I’ll give you all the time you need.”

“Thank you.” You began to cry again.

“What’s wrong sweetheart?”

“These are happy tears.”

“OK. I’ll believe you for now.”

He got out opening the car for you, then walked you to your door. “I can come check on you tomorrow if you’d like.”

“You don’t have to check up on me. I can just see you Monday in class.”

“I don’t mind.”

“If you do, great. If not, I understand.”

He lifted your hand and kissed the back of your hand. “Goodnight sweetheart.”

“Goodnight to you sweet prince.”

He chuckled and then headed down the hall. 

You opened your door, shutting, and locking behind you leaning against it from the inside. You were emotionally drained.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean opened up his apartment door sexually frustrated. He really wanted to be with Y/N that night but after what she revealed to him, he knew he would have to be patient and wait, and he was willing to wait; she was worth it. He walked into his apartment and shut the door ready to rub one out, thinking of Y/N, when a light came on from the other side of the room. Sitting on the recliner was his father, John Winchester, and on the sofa was his brother, Sam Winchester. “You’re home late.” John was smiling. “Did you have a good time?” John raised his eyebrows and smiled.

Dean frowned. “I was just at the movies.”

“Who was she?” John smiled.

“Just my study partner.”

“Study Buddy.” John laughed. “Were you able to tap that ass.”

“It’s not like that Dad. We’re just getting to know each other right now.” Dean thought about the evening with Y/N. He loved how they could talk and how much fun they had until the end when she panicked during foreplay. He remembered her lips against him; her body against him; how he felt against her, expanding at her touch and voice; and how much he wanted her at that moment.

“Couldn’t seal the deal?”

Dean shoved his hands in his pocket to prevent himself from throwing a punch. “Why are you here?” He wanted to divert the conversation.

Sam looked at Dean with his puppy dog eyes. “We need your help Dean.”

John angrily looked at Sam. “Don’t say it like a fucking pussy; it’s his duty to help us.”

Dean turned to look at John and Sam and exhaled. “I can’t.”

“You can’t?” John’s face showed all his frustration. “You mean you won’t.”

“Yeah Dad. I’m saying ‘I won’t’. I have class on Monday. I can’t miss more than three days the entire semester or I’m out.”

“So. Just quit.” 

Dean balled his hands into fists and angrily looked at his dad. “I’m not quitting. I want to finish law school.”

“You have a duty to help your family.” John raised his voice. 

“Dad.” Sam tried to calm his father down.

“Shut up Sam!” John looked at Sam and back at Dean.

“You’ll have to just go without me.” Dean looked at John, ready to take the yelling or beating. 

“And why is that?” John moves in close to Dean’s face as they stare each other down.

“Because I’m finishing school.”

“Like hell you are. You’re coming to help us…” 

~~*~~

The next morning you awoke to knocking on your apartment door. Thinking it could be Dean, you got up, put on a robe, and padded down the hall to your door. When you opened, you were surprised by your sister and her toddler twins. “Emily, what are you doing here?”

“I thought you could use a visit.”

“Thanks.” You opened the door and your niece and nephew hugged you and walked inside. 

They were busily playing with toys while you and your sister sat on the sofa. “So, how’s school going?”

“Fine.” 

“Enjoying your classes?”

“Yes.”

“Meet any friends?”

“Yes.”

“What’s wrong Y/N?”

“Nothing.” You quipped your phrases.

“Something must have happened.”

“You remember Brady.”

“You saw him?”

“No. I met someone else… Dean.”

“And he’s like Brady?”

“No.” You sat back. “In fact, he’s amazing. We met the first day of school and have been inseparable since. Last night we went out to eat and a movie. One thing led to another and we were making out in the back of his car in a meadow.”

“Did he hurt you?” Your sister was angry. 

“No. He is perfect. Oh my god he made me feel things I haven’t felt in so long, before Brady, but then I got scared and probably pushed him away.”

Your sister hugged you. “Maybe not.”

“I could tell he was disappointed. We were so close to, you know, going down on me, when I just panicked, pushed him away, and asked him to drive me home. ” Your sister nodded and you began crying. “He felt so good against me, Emily. I wanted him so much, could picture us doing it, how he would feel. I think I really care for him, love him even. I know it seems really soon, but we have been inseparable for three weeks. I haven’t even spent this much time with you guys in years like that. From eight in the morning to almost midnight every night, we are together in class, the study lounge, or library. It’s just I have so much physical and mental damage from Brady, I don’t know if I’ll ever feel right around a man again, and I’m afraid to try.”

Your sister looks at you and smiles. “You obviously care a lot about him. You have to keep trying for love. Not everyone is an asshole. If he is a good guy, which he sounds like he is, he’ll wait for you and won’t pressure you.” 

“I know. It’s just that, how long will he wait?”

“If he’s as sweet as you say, he will wait however long you need.” Your sister hugs you. You didn’t quite believe her, knowing men get desperate for affection. 

You take Emily and the kids to lunch, then to a park to watch and play with the kids outside, then they leave you and you are alone for the rest of the weekend. 


	6. Chapter 6

You walk into class on Monday disappointed that Dean didn’t stop by to see you like he said. _You did tell him he didn’t have to. I know but._

You look around as the professor enters the classroom and takes roll by looking at his seating chart. He looks at you, then to Dean’s empty seat, and through the rest of the row; he was the only one missing, which did not bode well for Dean. The rest of your classes were pretty much the same with each professor knowing Dean was MIA.

You were concerned. This was his second absence. One more this semester and he is out. When you got home that day, you tried to text him. 

_Y: Hey Dean! Just checking in on you. You missed classes against today. This is the second day this semester. Is everything OK?_

You kept looking at your phone on and off for the rest of the night but never got a response from Dean. You were worried. You crawled into bed and thought about him missing the three times and being kicked out of school. You would be lost. Over these last week, you and Dean grew closer than you could imagine. _Were you a couple?_ You knew he was your best friend, and maybe a boyfriend. All you knew is you cared for him more than you ever imagined after Brady and losing him was breaking your heart. You hoped you could see him again soon and get some clarification. 

The next day of classes was exhausting as you could barely sleep, thinking of Dean. Now, Dean didn’t show up to classes again and you knew from the rules at the beginning of the year that if a person misses three or more classes, that person was out of that class. You were heartbroken. _Will I ever see him again, or will he always be the one that got away?_

He still hadn’t shown up for classes the rest of that week and you figured you would never see him again.   
  


~~*~~

It was eleven thirty Saturday night and you were sitting on your sofa reading your assignments for the next week when you heard knocking on your door. You got up, looking out your peephole to see Dean standing at your door. Your heart begins to flutter. Opening the door, you stare at him. He looked upset. “Dean? Are you OK? You haven’t been in classes all week. What happened?”

Dean looked bad. He had bruises all over his face, neck, and hands that you could see; his clothes were filthy worn with dirt and what looks like blood; and he looked like he hadn’t slept in over a week. “Hey Y/N. May I come in please.”

“Sure.” You open the door as he walks in carrying his green duffle he normally carries. “I’ve been kicked out of my apartment… and probably law school.”

“What happened?”

“It’s a long story. I’ll tell you, I promise, but first, would you mind if I used your shower and bathroom please?”

“Sure.” 

He looked at you and almost took a step forward but then hesitantly stepped back. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too, Dean.” 

He turns and walks to the bathroom, closing the door behind him, as you began picking up around your apartment. It was a bit messy and you hadn’t expected company. 

Twenty minutes later, Dean walks out of your bathroom shirtless with just a pair of low riding lounge pants on. They were so low on his hips you could see the v-shape that disappeared under the waistband, and you sighed aloud. He looks over and smiles. “Damn! That felt good.” He seems lighter. 

“Good.” You smile. 

You seem distracted by his body and Dean notices, smiling. “Do I need to put on a shirt?”

His voice draws you out of your stare. “No. You’re fine.” You blush.

You both sit down on your extra large blue and white plaid sofa you got from a family friend when you moved away. “Are you hungry or thirsty Dean?”

He smiles. “Yeah. I could use a beer and some food.”

“I can call and get us some pizza and beer.”

“Sure.” 

You got up to walk to your phone when he reaches out and grabs your arm. “Before I tell you anything. I just really need to do something first.”

“OK.” 

Dean stood up and approached you slowly, waiting for any indication of you being scared and him needing to back away. He stares at you for a whole minute, then grabs you, pulling you into his arms, wrapping you in a strong hug. “I really missed you and I’m sorry I couldn’t text you back. I just got back today.”

You wrap your arms around him, leaning in, pressing your head to his chest, and savoring the feel of his strong, warm arms around you. “I was so worried about you.”

“I know. I was worried about you too. I didn’t want you to think I just left you.” As he finally pulls away, he kisses your temple. 

Your eyes got misty. “I was starting to think...” 

Dean cupped your chin. “Never.” 

You wanted him to kiss you, but you were nervous. “I'll go order the food.” 

You walk over to your table, picking up your phone, and calling the local pizza joint for two medium pizzas, beer, and soda. They said it would be about an hour, so you had time to talk. 

You and Dean sit back down at your sofa. “Come here.” He taps the space by him and you move next to him. Wrapping his arm around you, you lean into his chest.

“So, what happened?”

“When I left you last Friday, I went home to find my dad and brother waiting for me needing my help.”

“With what?” You peeked up at Dean and watched him, concern written on his face. 

“Well… they needed me to help them with a hunt.”

“What kind of animal needs three people to take it down?”

“An animal you’ve never seen before.”

“What?”

Dean looks into your eyes, deciding to trust you with his secret. “I hunt monsters, ghosts, and demons.”

“Huh?” You looked at Dean stunned. _Is he lying to me? Just tell me the truth or leave._ You were trying to decide what to say to him. Did you believe him?

“I hunt the things that most people don’t believe in.”

You pull away from him. “If you don’t want to tell me where you were, that’s fine, but don’t make up some bullshit story for me. Just say you don’t want to say. For all I know, you could be visiting your real girlfriend.”

Dean looks at you angry. “I’m not lying to you, Y/N. For once, I’m telling someone the truth.”

“Sure! You hunt monsters, demons, and ghosts.”

“It’s true.” He looks at you begging to be believed.

“Why are you telling me this, and now, Dean?”

Dean looks away and carefully ponders what he wants to say. He finally looked at you with the most serious look you have ever seen on him. “Because I think I care about you, a lot, Y/N and you need to know the truth.”

Your breath hitched as he said it. 

He tenderly takes you by the chin. “Yes. I said it Y/N. I care about you, maybe even lo… I’m not saying this to get sex tonight. I’ll wait as long as you need me to, but I need to tell you all this, who I am and why.”

You stare in his eyes and can feel his words hitting you in places you weren’t sure you could feel again. “OK.” You swallow and look at him. 

Still holding your chin, he leans in and kisses you tenderly. It was slow as his lips swept lightly against yours. His tongue began sweeping lightly over your lips so you open your mouth allowing access, as his tongue begins sweeping the inside of your mouth. Pulling you towards him, you straddle his hips as your tongues continue meeting. His hands move down to squeeze your buttocks while your hands card his hair. Slowly, you begin circling your hips against the bulge in his pants and you hear Dean moan through your mouth. You catch your breaths as he pulls you in for a needier kiss as you feel him expanding against you. 

Dean pulls away. “I need you.”

You look at him, you both have eyes growing dark in lust as your hips continue grinding against him. “Yes.”

He pushes you down further, as you feel him getting harder, while your arousal is soaking through your sleep shorts. One of his hands moves up your sleep shirt to cup your breast as his mouth moves down to the juncture of your neck causing you to moan. “I’m getting so hard babe.”

“I can feel. I’m getting so wet.”

“I can tell.”

You’re both groaning and moaning as he pushes you down even closer as his cock is pressing against your cloth covered clit. Thrusting his hips up into you, you grind a few more times before your back arches and you clench around nothing, seeing white, and squealing, having your first orgasm since being with Brady. 

Dean thrusted three more times as he sucked a mark on your neck releasing with a deep groan. 

Both your pajama bottoms soaked, you both giggle a minute as his lips move back up to yours and you kiss passionately. 

You continue to make out, panting between. His head moves downs to nuzzle between your breasts. “Oh Fuck! Your breasts are amazing.” He sucks on your nipples through your sleep shirt causing you to moan. “Oh God Dean! Yes!”

“You are amazing, baby.”

Finally you pull away. “I need to go to the bathroom.” You get up seeing the wet patch on Dean’s pants with both his and your releases. Walking over to your dresser, you grab another pair of sleep shorts, heading to your bathroom to clean up and change. When you finish, Dean gets up and heads to the bathroom washing the front of his lounge pants, then dries them with your hair dryer and cleans himself up. He walks back out returning to the sofa. You were red in the face. “I’m sorry Dean.”

“Why?” He sat next to you and cupped your face. 

“Just because we just did this doesn’t mean I’m ready to go all the way. I mean I do, I really do, but I’m scared. I just got caught up in the moment when you told me you care.”

“It’s OK sweetheart. Again, I won’t pressure you.”

“I’m sorry I run so hot and cold around you.”

“It’s cool. We’ll figure this out together.” He leans in pecking your lips, but you press your palm to his jaw and continue to kiss him. Just then, you heard knocking at the door. You get up, walk over and open the door, get the pizza and drinks, and return back to the couch, setting the food down on the coffee table. You grab plates and glasses, walk back over, sitting back down on the sofa next to Dean to enjoy your food. 

As you ate, you listened to Dean talk about his latest hunt. “So there was an army of vamps we were killing.”

“Vampires. They’re real?” You gasped, being someone who has read a ton of vampire/paranormal romance. 

“Not in the same way you’ve read about.” 

“So they’re not at all like Edward Cullen who sparkles in the sun and drinks animal blood?” You giggle.

“No. I mean there are some that drink animal blood instead of human’s, but vampirism is more like a STD. It’s caused when their blood is introduced into your bloodstream, either by you ingesting their blood or during sex.”

“Wow! How do you kill them?”

“Cutting off their heads. They can’t be killed by sunlight, unlike the myths; it just gives them a nasty sunburn. If you inject them with dead man’s blood, it will slow them down allowing you more time to decapitate them.”

“So, who were you hunting with?”

“My dad and brother. My mom was killed by a demon when I was four. My dad was deep into revenging her death, so he learned the hunter ways, and we drove around country so he could hunt the demon who killed her or any other supernatural entity got in the way. Most of the time, my brother and I were dropped off at a hotel to fend for ourselves. I would be in charge of taking care of Sammy while dad was gone. I got my undergrad degree online between hunts. It took me a long time to decide to leave them to come to school here. At that time, my dad said if I left, to not come back, but I guess they needed me, so they found me here and pushed me to go. After the hunt, they asked me to stick with them, but I couldn’t. I like law school too much, but mostly, I couldn’t keep away from you.”

You smile; your heart swells at the fact that he does care about you. 

Dean smiles watching her smile. The yearning to kiss her and fuck her hard, hurt, but he was willing to wait. 

After dinner, Dean smiles. “Thanks Y/N.”

“No problem.” You stretch and yawn. 

“You must be tired.” He smiles. “An orgasm and food will do that to a person.” 

You smile. “You must be too.”

“Yeah. I am. I guess I just got caught up seeing you.”

You look at Dean thoughtfully. “You can sleep on the sofa, blow up my air mattress, or you can sleep in my bed with me.” You did want his body next to you, and you hope sharing a bed and feeling the tenderness between you will change your mind.

“I can join you in your bed if you really want.” Dean smiles. 

You put the leftover food in the fridge, then return, extending your hand to Dean.

He grabs it, getting up, following you to your queen bed, climbing in first moving over to the wall. You crawl in after him and immediately curl up against Dean laying your head against his chest. “This feels nice Dean.”

Dean had his arm around you. His breathing was ragged as his cock began to twitch at the thought of you next to him. “It does.”

You rest your chin on his chest and look up at him. “You can stay here with me as long as you need to.”

“Thanks. I appreciate it.”

“Anytime Dean.” Smiling, you stare at each other as you slowly close your eyes drifting off to sleep feeling his heart thumping underneath you.

Dean watches her fall asleep. He was hard as a rock from her against him, but he was happy to be with her and could deal with the agonizing throbbing that came from it.

~~*~~

You awoke late Sunday morning in a comfortable position sleeping on your side. Dean was flush behind you with his arm wrapped snugly around your waist and a hand cupping your breast. His warm breath hit the back of your neck and you felt truly cared for. He never tried anything else with you that night, letting you fall asleep. You basically invited him to move in with you, as you couldn’t let your best friend not have a place to stay. 

You begin to move his hand to get up but he pulls you back against him, his morning erection poking between your thighs. “Stay with me baby.” 

You want to but nature was calling. “Dean. I have to go to the bathroom.”

Dean lets you go slowly sending trails of heat across your stomach as he removes his hand. 

You get up and padded to the bathroom. After doing your business, you head back to your bed and crawl in. Laying on your back, Dean moves over to putting his chin on your stomach under your breasts and looks up at you. “I slept great last night.”

“Me too Dean.” He moves up slowly kissing your lips. The tenderness he showed made your heart flutter. Your kiss lingers as he grabs your waist and pulls you to your side to make out in your bed. His one hand slowly moves down grabbing your ass causing you to squeal into his mouth at the surprise. Pulling you in for an even needier kiss, his hand takes your thigh and swings it over his. Pulling you flush against him, you feel his morning erection now pressing against your cloth covered entrance causing you to moan. His lips move down your neck and yours to his as you kiss and suck marks into each other necks and shoulders. 

“Shit! You make me feel like a teen again Y/N, making out in your bed hoping your parents won’t hear us.”

You giggle. “I feel that too.”

As he squeezes your ass, you’re press against his erection, feeling his cock twitch and expand against you. You pull away. “Dean, I can’t.”

“I know sweetheart. Can’t blame a guy for trying.” He moves your hip off of his and pulls away. “I’m sorry for making you feel uncomfortable.” 

“You’re not making me feel uncomfortable, Dean.”

You roll over to your back and he puts his head on your stomach. “So, tell me more about the asshole that is keeping you from being with me.”

You look at Dean, then stare up at your ceiling. “His name was Brady Jerrons. He was my college boyfriend.” You feel your eyes mist up. “At first, he was incredible, patient, kind, and romantic. We went out five times before we even started to do anything, just kissed and made out. Two more dates went by and he started growing impatient. He painfully dry humped me, ramming his cock into my mound.. He wasn’t like you. He wanted to hurt me. I said no, many times. He finally said it was about time, so in the backseat of his Mazda, he pushed his hand under my skirt, into my panties and finger fucked me sore.”

Dean looked angry. 

“I didn’t want to but I didn’t speak up. We were out in the middle of nowhere. When he was done, he looked at me and said ‘suck it,” and pulled out his cock. It wasn’t very big. I decided if it was going to get me home, I’d do it. I gave my first blow job that night in the back of a worn out, old car. He tasted terrible and when he fucked my face, I passed out because he wouldn’t let me breathe. He laughed at me and ridiculed me for passing out. He thought that making me pass out meant he was big. He just didn’t give me a chance to breathe. He was like ‘of course I get the cockslut who can’t even give a blow job without passing out.’ Afterward, Brady said I was pretty and I believed him. He took me home and was sweet, but it didn’t last. Time went on. He got kicked out of school and out of his apartment so he moved into my place. He was out spending money on gambling and whores when he wasn’t with me, but I didn’t know that. He also started drinking and doing a lot of drugs which added to his anger issues. I’m surprised I didn’t get an STD from him.”

Dean looked like he could explode at the thought of that guy hurting her. As he looked at himself at her home after losing his apartment and possibly school, he felt he was leading her down the same path. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“I’m sure you can see how similar to Brady this seems.”

You looked away and then looked back at him. “Honestly, the thought never crossed my mind.”

He moved up and cupped your chin. “I’m surprised, but I won’t be like Brady. I promise.”

You look at him tenderly. “I know you won’t.” He pecks your lips gently. You decided to change subjects. “So, how are we going to get you back into law school?”

Dean closes his eyes, then looks at you. You could see the concern he felt. He didn’t think he was going back. “I don’t know.”

You start to get up and Dean does too. “Let’s work on that, shall we?”

The rest of the day, you were on your computer and Dean on his laptop as you reviewed case law to help Dean. 

It was late Sunday evening when you finally turned to him. “I have an idea.”


	7. Chapter 7

You attended classes Monday while Dean was not permitted due what you hope would be a temporary suspension/expulsion as you had an appointment with the Dean of Students at four thirty. Dean met you in the study lounge and you walked together into the dean’s office. “We need to speak with Dean Shurley please.” You address the blonde secretary and she looks at you both. “Do you have an appointment?”

“Yes. We do.”

She looks down at the appointment calendar then gets up. “Wait right here.”

You and Dean sit down on the waiting area while she knocks on a door, walks in closing the door behind her, and is gone a few minutes. She returns. “Dean Shurley can see you now.”

You and Dean walk over and the secretary holds the door for you. “Can I get either of you something to drink: water, coffee, or tea?”

“Water please.” Your mouth was already parched. Dean asks for water too. She turns to the dean. “Sir?”

“I’m good. Thanks Becky.”

You look at the huge oak desk and the man behind it. His plaque read ‘Dean Chuck Shurley.’

“So, Mr Winchester and Ms. Y/N, what can I do for you today.”

“Dean Shurley, Sir, I am here to help Mr. Winchester be admitted back into school for this semester.” 

Dean Shurley opens a folder labeled ‘Winchester, Dean’ and looks at the contents. He would keep saying “mmm,” as he flips between pages. When he finishes he looks up. “Well, this case seems pretty cut a dry to me, Mr. Winchester. You have missed a week of classes and the rules specifically state three missed classes per semester is an automatic failure and suspension. We try to recruit the best students for our school. It takes a lot of resources to teach law, as we are trying to prepare you for the workforce. Just like with a job, constant unexcused absences are not tolerated. We don’t have time to teach people who don’t want to be taught.” Dean Shurley’s face reminds you of being scolded by your parents where they give you the ‘I’m deeply disappointed in you’ talk. He then changes his demeanor to appear more positive. “With that being said, you are free to take these classes again next semester.”

“Sir.” You look over at Dean and back at Dean Shurley. “Sir, first of all, as a character witness, I know Mr. Winchester wants to continue in law school and takes his education seriously. He prepares tirelessly on each assignment. Just like a job, there are always extenuating circumstances for missing work. Each job can take each employee’s excuse and decide them on a case by case basis. Making a rule too broad does not allow for these exceptions. Also, speaking for Mr. Winchester, I would like to invoke article eleven please. Article eleven states that if a student can show proof they were involved in 1) military service, 2) medical service or 3) within the confines of a local, state, or federal governmental operation, an exception to the three missed classes rule will be made. Mr. Winchester has proof he was assisting a local governmental entity in a sensitive operation.” 

Dean pulls out two envelopes and hands them to the dean. Dean Shurley opens the envelopes and looks at the two letters. After a few minutes, he looks up. “I will need to call these individuals and determine if these are legitimate. If you will please return to the waiting area and have a seat, I shall have my decision shortly.”

“Thank you Sir,” you said as you and Dean walk out of Dean Shurley’s office, go and sit on a bench in the waiting area. Dean puts his elbows on his knees and holds his head and looks down in defeat. “I don’t know what’s gonna happen if I can’t stay in school.”

You look over the letter that Jody Mills and Donna Hanscum wrote.

_ Dear Dean Shurley, _

_ I am writing to you to invoke an exception to the suspension of Mr. Dean Winchester from this semester’s classes. Mr. Winchester was brought in as an subject matter expert on a case that could not be resolved without his expertise. It was Mr. Dean Winchester’s special skills that prevented an escalation of the situation and produced no casualties. Mr. Winchester is an exceptional asset to your school and a blessing to this government official.  _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Sheriff Jody Mills _

Donna’s letter said something similar.

_ Dear Dean Shurley, _

_ Please find an exception to the suspension of Mr. Dean Winchester from this semester’s classes. Mr. Winchester’s skills were necessary to assist with a very large case that could have escalated causing multiple casualties, but Mr. Winchester assisted efficiently, minimizing the risk. He is one of the good guys who ask ‘how I can help’; therefore, don’t punish him from doing the right. He should be allowed to continue in school. _

_ Than you, _

_ Donna Hanscum _

“You’ve got some good friends, Dean.”

“I do.” He looks over at you. “Especially you. Thanks for what you said there, for defending me.”

You reach over grabbing Dean’s hand. He interlocks his fingers with yours and it’s very intimate for you two. 

Looking at his beautiful profile, you notice his longer than average and thick eyelashes that women can only dream about; his nose was perfect; his plump lips were perfectly shaped and the temptation to kiss them was high. He looks over catching you staring at him. You smile. “I only spoke the truth.”

He looks ahead. “You can stay with me at my apartment for as long as you need. I know it’s small, but we can make it work. We’ll figure it all out if you can’t go back until next semester. I can get you added to my lease pretty easy.”

“But I can’t help you pay rent.”

You could see the worry on his face. You didn’t want him having to go back to hunting with his dad and brother if he didn’t want to. You knew you had to give him a reason to stay. You lean against his side and shoulder. “I got that covered Dean. I don’t want to lose you. You’re my best friend and my study partner.”

He shook his hand. “Thanks.”

You were finally called back into the Dean’s office. “Take a seat, please.” You both sit in chairs in front of his desk. 

“I spoke to Sheriff Mills. She is legitimate and had nothing but glowing remarks to say about you.”

He looks at both of you and smiles. “It is my decision that you may return to last school. Please don’t make this routine. I may not be as sympathetic or accommodating next time.”

“Thank you Sir.” Dean gets up and shakes his hand. . 

“Thank you Sir.” You shake his hand. 

“I’ve seen you around campus. You two are pretty chummy.

“Is that a problem Sir?”

“This is the place to network.”

You look over at Dean and then at Dean Shurley. “Sir, I’d much rather have meaningful relationships than just networking acquaintances.”

“I understand.” Dean Shurley smiles at you. It doesn’t meet his eyes. He looks at Dean. “You should be so lucky to have someone so invested in your education.”

Dean smiles as he puts his arm around your shoulders. “I am very lucky Sir.”

“Good day.” Dean Shurley sits down, while Dean grabs your hand and you leave, heading back to your place. 

As soon as you get back to your apartment and the door shut, Dean grabs you up in his arms, twirling you around the room, kissing you. “Thanks Y/N. You saved my career.”

“Thank Jody and Donna. They sent the letters.”

“I’m also thanking you, because you supported me. You reminded me to contact them and get their letters. You know, you’re gonna make one hell of a lawyer, and a fucking hot one to boot.”

You blush. “thanks.”

He pulls you into him more and you’re both laughing and kissing. He finally sets you down, continues to hold you, as you look at him. You see his eyes growing dark and part of you wants to continue and see how far you can get. However, you knew tomorrow you both would be targets for every professor. “You have a lot of reading to catch up on for tomorrow, and I can bet the professors are going to focus on you.”

“Probably so.”

“I’m sure I’ll be a focus as well.” 

“Really? You shouldn’t be punished for me.” Dean looks at you.

“It’s totally worth it to get you back into school.”

“Thanks.” Dean smiles as he pulls you close and kisses you one more time. It’s passionate, warm, and tender. You didn’t want to leave his arms; however, he pulls away and winks. “We’ve got work to do.” 


	8. Chapter 8

You and Dean walk into the lecture hall hand in hand and take your assigned seats. It’s still a few minutes before class and you look over to see him smiling. He leans in towards you; his lips brush against your ear sending a shiver down your spine. “Thanks for helping me get back into school. I’m so glad to be back.”

“I’m glad you are back.” You smile and blush.

Dean looks around the lecture hall and sees Ana waving to him from the other side of the room. You notice him slightly raise his hand acknowledging her. As soon as he turns his head, she gives you a smug look and jealousy strikes you. You want to walk over to her and slap that smug look right off her face, but you hear Dean bring you back. “Who should I be also giving the death look to?”

You look over staring into his olive greens. At that moment, it was just you two in the room. 

Just then the professor enters the room and immediately begins the lecture. “Mr. Winchester. Please tell me the main argument for the Smithson vs. Thompson case for this assignment.”

Dean straightens his back and clears his throat. “While most would hold the main argument being the extra marital affair being a break in the Smithson marriage, it was more an argument of who owns the baby. Back then, women were considered chattel, property, so while Thompson produced the sperm that made the baby, the egg used belonged to Mr. Smithson’s wife, and therefore is Mr. Smithson’s baby.” 

You smile over at Dean knowing you two talked about aspects of the case the night before. 

The professor shakes you out of your stare. “Ms. Y/N, do you concur with what Mr. Winchester says?”

“Yes sir.” You expound on your comment. “While I disagree that women are chattel, back then it was a different time, and they were considered property. Because she got pregnant with another man’s baby, it should still be her husband’s offspring.” In your peripheral, you notice Dean looking at you proudly. The professor then focuses on another student and you and Dean are out of target practice for the rest of the class. 

When class ended you and Dean were packing up your books. Just as you were about to leave the aisle, Ana runs up, throwing her arms around Dean’s neck, and hugs him tightly. “You’re back. I’m so glad Dean. I missed you. I just heard what happened and I am just so glad you got back into school. You could have called me to help you.”

Dean pulls back. “I’m good. Y/N helped me so much.”

Ana made a sickening sweet look. “Yay for the hero, Y/N.” 

This time, Dean noticed her dirty look towards you. “What’s your issue with Y/N?”

“I don’t have an issue with her.”

“Yeah you do. I can tell. You made a dirty look at her.” Dean reaches out, grabbing your hand. “Y/N is my girlfriend and we just moved in together. I can be your friend Ana, but please treat my girlfriend, Y/N with respect and kindness. Secondly, please don’t hug me without my permission first.”

Your mouth was agape as you stared at what Dean just said. Dean turns to you. “Ready for next class babe?”

“Yes Dean.” You smile. 

“Good. See you soon Ana.” Dean smiles at her and you watch as her mouth continues to be open in shock.

Dean and you walk to your next class, sitting in your third row seats. 

After a day of being on display by every professor, you were exhausted. You and Dean only spent two hours after class studying, returning to your place for dinner, some more assignment reading and discussion, and then climbed into bed for the night.

“Night sweetheart. Thanks again for getting me back into class.” Dean held you close to him. 

“Of course you’re welcome. Night Dean.” You smile as you lean in kissing lips tenderly. Your lips were sweeping against each other getting needier. Feeling his tongue sweep across your lips, you immediately open, letting him in as his tongue meets yours while hands explore each other’s bodies. After a long make out session, Dean pulls away, staring in your eyes. “I think we better go to sleep before we start to do something you’ll regret.”

Panting, you look at Dean and for once, you’re disappointed, wanting to continue to see where this was going, but realizing he’s trying to be patient with you and let you make the move. 

“Thanks Dean.”

“No problem, beautiful.”

“Good night.”

“Night.”

He rolls to his back and you rest your head against his chest like normal, hearing his heartbeat lull you to sleep. 


	9. Chapter 9

For the next several weeks, life was pretty uneventful for you and Dean. After the fourth day of Dean’s return to school, the professors stopped using Dean and you as the main classroom discussion leaders. Living with Dean felt like you always lived together. You had a good routine going. He helped install a curtain rod along the ceiling of the apartment to create a designated bedroom and closet area, allowing you to change or nap without constantly running to the restroom, and allowed you to have company come over without them seeing a messy bed. Neither of you were allowed to work during your first year of law school and money was tight, but you used your grant and loan proceeds for rent and groceries, and Dean used his towards groceries and date nights. Studying with Dean usually entailed you on the couch and Dean on the recliner next to the couch. Sometimes you would curl up together on the couch using the same book to read, you sitting between Dean’s legs, resting your back against his firm chest, but Dean would get too distracted, leaning in to kiss your neck or reaching his hands up to knead your breasts. Once in a while, you would get caught up in the moment, moaning and leaning back to capture his lips, until things got too much and you asked Dean to stop. 

For Halloween, you and Dean dressed up as Buffy and Angel to attend a school Halloween costume party. You wore a cute mid thigh length plaid pleated skirt from Goodwill, a pair of white nylon boy shorts that were snug, but accentuated your ass, a tight white shirt, white socks, tennis shoes, a headband in your short pixie hair, a claddagh ring just like Buffy wore, and carried a 3-D printed wooden stake. Dean wore black fitted jeans with a fitted black t-shirt, a long black faux leather trench coat you picked up at Goodwill, and vampire fangs. He laughed at the absurdity because the vampires he met did not have teeth like that. Driving up to the school, he looked over at you, your skirt barely covering your boy shorts you had on underneath. “Man, if we were sleeping together, baby, we wouldn’t have left your apartment tonight. I would have fucked you while you wore that skirt in every corner of that apartment.” 

You laugh nervously, wetness beginning to build in your panties. He was also looking hot and he was making it difficult for you to not want him to do what he said. “You’re looking pretty fucking hot too Dean. I may have let you and made you keep the trench coat on.”

He sighed. “Baby. I’m getting so hard looking at you.”

“Then don’t look at me.” You laughed.

“You’re making it difficult for me not to.”

Dean pulled his Impala in a parking spot and turned off the car. 

“Well, we’re here now, so no more boners.” You chuckled.

“Easier said than done.”

You hoped your arousal had not soaked through either.

Upon arrival, a photo was taken. Your pose was Dean dipping you for a kiss with his fake fangs and fake blood while you pretended to stab him with the stake. Dean captured your lips in a brief kiss after and you walked away blushing.

“You two are still together?” Dean Shurley smiled as he walked by watching your interaction. He was dressed as God in a white shirt, white shorts, wearing a bathrobe with a father of the year mug. 

“Yes Dean Shurley, we are still together. You look comfy?” You smiled as Dean walked away to get glasses of wine. 

“I am.” As Dean was walking back, Dean Shurley smiled.. “Glad to see it.” 

“Thank you sir.” Dean smiled as he looked at you. “At least someone is happy we’re together.”

You were standing around drinking champagne when Ana, wearing a ‘naughty angel’ lacy bra, see-through leggings, and angel wings strolled up to you. “Well don’t you look handsome Dean.”

Dean smiled. “Thanks.”

You smile. “Bold outfit Ana.” She had two male colleagues on either arm. They were wearing suits and demon horns. She gave you the side eye. “Yours too. I never knew you could find skirts like that in your size.” You were plus size and would normally never wear something like that skirt in public but Dean suggested you wear it. Dean didn’t hear Ana’s comment, but heard your’s as you saw her pushed up breasts that were coming out of the cups of her A cup bra. “I never knew you could get this costume with that small a bust size.” 

Ana looked at you. “Mmf.” She threw her hair back and walked away. 

Dean noticed her outfit and watched her ass as she walked away. 

“Enjoying the view?” You gave him a dirty look.

Dean turns to you and smiles. “First of all, I know those are pushed up breasts. I’ll admit she has a great ass, but I’m looking at that outfit knowing you’d have no trouble filling that out and looking amazing in it.”

“Sure.” You roll your eyes. “You didn’t have to stare at her that long to picture me in it, did you?”

Dean smiles. “Baby, all I saw was you in that outfit, not her.” He leans in and pecks your lips. 

“Ass kisser.” You smile. 

Dean leans into your ear. “Oh baby. If you’ll let me kiss your ass, I will kiss it all night, and then I’ll fuck it.”

You swallow, blush creeping up your cheeks.

You were on your second glass of champagne and talking to some of your colleagues. Professor Crowley, your contracts professor, walks up after you talk with your colleagues Jim and Jeff. “Why hello Ms. Y/N and Mr. Winchester. Well Dean, aren’t you taking in the spirit of this holiday, or did she have to torture you to dress up?” He laughs as he looks at Dean. His Scottish accent was easy on your ears. You smile. “Hello Professor Crowley.”

“Hello darling.”

Dean smiles. “Trust me sir, she didn’t have to torture me too much to dress up when she came out of the bathroom looking like this. This is torture enough.”

You blush. 

“Why are you with him? If you ever get tired of him, look me up.” Professor Crowley looks at you and winks.

You laugh nervously, not sure if he was joking or if he was being serious. “Thank you sir.”

Dean stares at him. “Really? Are you making the moves on my girl in this room while I’m standing right here?”

He looks at you “You’re welcome darling. Oh! I think I upset Squirrel. I tried to take his nuts. I think I’ll move along now and mingle. Have a nice evening, sweetheart.”

“You too sir.” 

Dean puts his arm around your waist as he walks away. “I’m glad he’s stepped away.”

The music starts and people begin dancing. A couple of the nicer women in your class, Amara and Charlie, came over and smiled. Charlie has shoulder length beautiful red hair and Amara has long dark wavy hair. “Y/N. You look really cute tonight. That outfit is awesome, Oh, and Dean looks really hot too. Come out and dance with us.” They smile.

You smile. “OK.”

Dean watches as you walk out on the dance floor and begin to dance. First Charlie, Amara and you do funny dances and hip bumps, being ridiculous; however, the music changes to something more sensual and he watches as your hips sway to the music. As you dance, you watch as Dean sweeps his tongue over his lower lip then pulls his lower lip through his teeth, which was extremely sexy to you. Eventually, he walks out to the dance floor, over to you and gently puts his hand around your waist, pulls you flush to him, as he begins to gyrate his hips with yours. 

You're lost in each other, only hearing the heavy beats of the music as your bodies grind against each other. Arms wrapped around his neck, while his hands hold your buttocks, he leans in and touches his forehead to yours. “Damn sweetheart, you are so beautiful.”

“Thanks. You are the most handsome man I’ve ever met.” You blush. 

He looks into your eyes, then presses his lips to yours in a needy kiss as you feel his erection against your stomach; your arousal soaking through your panties. The kiss continues. You wanted him at that moment. He pulls away and stares at you. “Fuck I need you now. Y/N.”

Panting, you reach up and touch his cheek. “Let’s go somewhere alone.” 

“OK.” He grabs your hand as you sneak down the dark hallway towards the law library. Using his key all students get at the beginning of the year, he holds the door open for you as you walk into the dark, quiet of the library. Holding hands, he leads you up the stairs and down a hallway of individual study rooms that are given to students who are in a work-study program or third years who won via a raffle. Dean checks every door to see if any are unlocked. All the doors are locked but one. He opens the door gently to make sure no one is currently using it; it was empty. He opens the door pulling you in, closing the door and locking it. Pushing you against the door, he kisses you passionately as your hands run up and down your bodies, memorizing each other. “Shit! I need you baby.”

Trying to catch your breath between kisses. “Me too.” 

His hands move up underneath the hem of your skirt as he grabs your globes; you begin tugging off his jacket, as he shrugs it off, then lays it on the desk. 

You begin to unbutton his shirt, sending a trail of heat down his body as you run your fingers up and down his chest and torso. Peeling your shirt off you slowly, he leans down kissing between your breasts. “Fuck! Your tits are beautiful.” He takes a big bite of your cloth covered breast in his mouth as his tongue flicks the nub causing you to moan. 

“Shhh babe. Gotta be quiet.” He puts his finger to your mouth as you pull his finger in and suck.

“Shit!” He felt his cock twitch as you lick around his finger then bring the tip in your mouth seductively. “Shhh. Gotta be quiet Dean.” 

You continue to kiss as you reach down and begin to palm his bulge. 

Reaching down, hooking his arms under your thighs, he lifts you up, setting you on the desk, then moves between your legs sliding his hands up and down your thighs. “You want this sweetheart?” His eyes light up, even in the dark as he looks at you. “I love you.” You gasp, then stare into his eyes. This was the first time he’s ever said those words to you. He presses his palm to your cheek and you reach up pressing yours to his. “I love you too Dean.” He kisses you passionately as one of his hand slides between your thighs massaging your cloth covered sex as you continue to palm his bulge. You’re both panting as your foreheads touch. You saw the tenderness in his eyes, but also the dark hue of lust. Finally stopping, he pulls back. “Baby, why don’t we finish this at home? I want to take my time with you, making this last, having you come all night.”

Breathless, you smile. “I want that too Dean.” 

“Let’s say our goodbyes and get out of here, OK?”

“Yes.” You smile as he helps you down slowly and keeps you upright; your legs feel like jello, Pulling you in close, he kisses you slowly, your tongues touching and meeting, over and over. You slip on your shirt watching him button his. One more passionate kiss, you head out of the law library, taking a detour to the restrooms to clean up before heading back into the party, which was getting louder and rowdier. 

Dean was talking to some of your colleagues while you sat on one of the sofas in the study lounge waiting for him to be done so you could leave. Wearing the ghost mask from Scream and a black robe, someone takes a seat right next to you. “Hey beautiful. It’s been awhile.”

You tense as you heard that voice; your heart beating fast, mouth so parched you can’t scream; it was a voice you never wanted to hear again. “Brady?”


	10. Chapter 10

“Have you missed me sweetheart?” The voice creeped into your bones like the cold. You shivered, scared as hell, but paralyzed to move. You wanted to catch Dean’s attention, but you couldn’t scream, couldn’t move. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

He watched your eyes sweeping towards Dean’s way. Dean was so engrossed in the conversation that when he looked over at you two, he just smiled and turned back to the group. 

“I saw you dancing with that guy earlier. I’ve seen you around town with him a lot. Is he your boyfriend? I saw you leave with him down that hall for a while. What were you doing?” His voice was cringing and sing-songy. He’d been stalking you. 

“You don’t get to know that anymore Brady.”

“Don’t worry. I know what you were doing. I can smell your arousal. I can smell him all over you. I’m not the one that left you, although I should have, you whore. I am too good for you anyway. You’re still ugly, but manage to run off on me and into the arms of another man. I don’t get it. How can anyone find you attractive? Tell me sweetheart, does he really give it to you when he fucks you, pound his little dick into your fat rolls, say you're beautiful when you’re not? Tell me, does he get sick when he’s fucking you like I did, feeling the fat in your breasts and stomach, your flabby thighs and ass? I wanted to throw up.”

“Then why did you?”

“Because you let me. I was the best thing to ever happen to you.” 

“No. No you’re not Brady. My new guy doesn’t get sick when he’s fucking me. Unlike you, he genuinely loves me, and is patient.” You spoke through clenched teeth. 

“That’s because he doesn’t want to fuck you. You make him sick. He must just need something to stay with you, but when he gets what he needs, he’ll be gone, and you’ll be all alone… again.”

Brady reached around you slowly like he was putting an arm around you then you felt something sharp poking against your lower back. “You’re a fat and disgusting whore.”

“OK. So I am. Just leave me alone Brady and I won’t ever bother you. I promise.” You tried to squirm out his hold. 

“I don’t think so.” He pressed the sharpened piece further into the small of your back. You could feel the knife slicing through your shirt and through your skin. You could feel the blood dripping down back slowly. 

“You see. I have this knife in the perfect location to sever your spinal cord, so you’ll never be able to walk again.”

You began to cry out of anger. You really wanted to hit him. 

“Fucking stop that crying shit right now.” He spoke in a soft but menacing tone. “Do you want to alert Mr. Handsome over there? Have him join our little party. Maybe you do. Maybe you want have a threesome; have me up the ass while you suck him off or vice versa. Well I don’t share. Maybe I should just cut both your spinal cords and you can be wheelchair lovebirds.”

You stopped crying, anger turning into rage. “Just leave me alone Brady.”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

Dean looks over and finally sees your worried face. You could see him turn, trying to finish up his conversation quickly. You turn to Brady. “Brady. He’s trying to end his conversation and come over here. He is strong. He will kick your ass… or worse.” You didn’t want Brady to know Dean’s name.

“Threatening me sweetheart? That’s not very nice. I’ll have to have a long, grueling conversation with good ole Dean sometime in the near future.”

You never mentioned Dean’s name to Brady to keep Dean protected, but Brady knew anyway. 

Dean was backing up from his group. 

“Well, I guess this is my cue. I’ll see you soon my love.”

He dashed away quickly as Dean was saying good night and started walking back towards you. Finally reaching you, you were beginning to hyperventilate. You grabbed Dean gasping for air. “Baby. What’s wrong?”

You try to catch your breath. “Brady.”

“Wait? What? He’s here?” He looks around. 

“He just left.”

“Is he dressed as ‘ghost face’?”

“Yes. He just left out that door.” There was a main entrance right in front of the study lounge. The door was cracked, still closing.

Dean got up. “I’ll be back.” He rushed away.

“Don’t! Dean! Wait!” You were afraid.

“I’ll be right back sweetheart.” Dean runs out the door. You were concerned that if he and Brady were to meet, Brady would stab Dean or cut his spinal cord like he stated he would. However, a few minutes later, Dean comes back in with the mask and robe. “He’s gone. All I saw was this mask and robe out in the road. I’ll let someone contact campus security.” Dean had concerns with his criminal record as a teen and hunter, along with his brother and father’s criminal history, someone would arrest him for some of their warrants like grave desecrations, credit card fraud, and theft. 

Campus security arrived and you made your statement. Charlie and Amara stood by you while Dean stood by quietly at a short distance, because he was nervous he would be made from his hunter exploits. They take the mask and robe and walk over to talk to the dean. After Campus Security left, Dean walks over, putting his arm around your shoulders. “He’s been stalking me Dean. He knows about you and knows what we were doing earlier in the law library.”

“That Sonofabitch. When I find him, I’ll fucking kill him.” Dean was mumbling, his one hand clenches your shoulder while the other becomes a fist. 

“Dean? Can you lighten your grip?”

“Of course babe.” Dean releases your shoulder.

Charlie and Amara walk away; Dean hugs you and Dean Shurley walks over. “Is everything OK you two? I just talked to campus security. They said something about you having a stalker Y/N?”

Dean was holding you. “She has an ex that found her tonight and threatened her.”

“Geez. I can’t be having something like this at my law school.”

“I understand sir. We are working on it.” Dean was talking through clenched teeth. He was pissed that Dean Shurley was making it all about his law school. He knew the dean had a right to be worried about other students, but he was focused on Y/N, not others.

“I’ll have campus security post a few guards at all the doors for a few weeks. It will be an inconvenience for students and faculty to show their IDs and get my permission to enter without a law student ID, but I guess it is what it is to keep people safe.”

“Thank you sir.” Dean responds while you remain pressed against his chest, eyes closed, breathing in Dean’s scent, trying to calm down.

“I just want to go home, Dean.” You look at him, tear soaked eyes.

Dean saw the fear and exhaustion on your face. “Of course baby. Let’s go home.”

“Take care Miss Y/N and Mr. Winchester. See you both on Monday. Take care of her” Dean Shurley looks at you both and then at Dean.

“Yes sir.” Dean speaks for both of you. Your nerves were fried and you were shaking. He wraps his arm around your waist as he helps walk you out to his car. A quick drive back to your apartment, he carries you in bridal style as you were almost catatonic. He undresses you quickly and slips one of his t-shirts on you, then helps you into bed, and holds you as you sob and shake. “I can’t believe he’s back.”

Dean holds you close. “I won’t let him hurt you again. I promise.”

“Dean, he threatened to sever both our spinal cords. Brady was pre-med, so he has the knowledge to do that. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“He won’t hurt you or me. He won’t get near you for sure again, at least not over my dead body.”

“Don’t say that Dean.” You continue to cry. “I don’t want to lose you, just when I realize I love you and feeling like I am ready to open up and be with you. I’m so sorry Dean. I really wanted to be with you tonight.”

“Shhh. You are exhausted and I don’t want the memories of Brady to cause you pain or concern while we… I love you and I will wait for you. I promise.”

He kisses your forehead, keeping his arms around you, as you lay against his chest until you slowly fall asleep.

~~*~~

Dean wanted her with every inch of himself. He took her home and helped undress, not without taking a quick peek at her soft skin, exposed breasts, and the cute boy shorts she wore that night, then held her as she fell asleep. He thought about what they were going to do before Brady showed up. Sleeping next to her with another erection was becoming customary for him. He’d rub one out later, but his love and concern for her overshadowed his need to be inside her.

As soon as she was asleep, Dean quietly untangled himself from her climbing out of bed, grabbing his cell phone, and heading to the bathroom. Sitting on the side of the tub, he thumbed through his contacts and pressed the number. He sighed, hoping this wasn’t going to be the worst idea he ever had. He could hear the rings: one, two, three, four, five, six, seven. He was just about to hang up when the phone clicked, and someone spoke. “Hello?” 

The groggy voice on the other end immediately calmed Dean’s nerves. “Hey Sammy.”

“Dean?” He could hear the questioning in his brother’s voice. 

“Yeah. Hey. Sorry to call this late. It’s just that… I need your help.”

Sam’s tone changed and Dean cringed. “Now you call for our help, but when we needed yours, you were like ‘Fuck you’.

“Sam. It wasn’t like that.”

“You should only be so lucky that Dad isn’t here right now to hear this conversation.”

“So, where is Dad? Hanging out with Jose, Jim, and the Dos Equis guy?” Dean laughed.

Sam then chuckled along with Dean. “Yeah. And the current blonde of the hour. So, what do you need?”

Dean took a deep breath. “So, long story short, my girlfriend is being stalked and I need you to dig up some stuff on this guy. Is he just crazy, threats but no action, is he crazy and follows through on his threats, or is he something more, like our type of work?”

“Girlfriend?” There was a long pause. “Where’s my brother and what have you done with him?” Another pause. “Wait! Is that the chick that you were out with when we came to your apartment?”

Dean smiles thinking of her; he was in love. “Yeah. Her name is Y/N. She’s smart and sexy. By the way, Dad stealing my rent money was not cool. I got kicked out of that place, and I almost got kicked out of law school but got some help from Y/N along with Donna and Jody.”

Dean heard Sam’s audible sigh. “I didn’t know Dad stole your rent money. I was wondering where the extra money came for the next few weeks when we were out at dinner a few times, then Dad treated some of the local ladies he met.” Sam’s voice sounded sincere. 

“It was in my sock drawer.” Dean knew it was his dad, because only John would have looked there. He knew Sam wouldn’t have stolen it.

“I’m sorry Dean. Where are you staying at now?”

Dean was hesitant but speaks. “I’ve moved in with Y/N.”

“How long has it been now?”

“Almost two months; however, I just told her I love her tonight.”

“Wow! Really?”

“Yeah. I really love her, but I also know she’s got a lot of issues. Hell we haven’t even slept together yet.” This was the worst part of talking to his brother. He needed some guy advice. 

“Wait? What? You haven’t slept with her yet?” Dean could tell Sam sounded shocked.

“Not all the way. We’ve been close. I’ve wanted to and I know she did too, but she gets scared. We almost did it tonight, but her ex, the guy stalking her, cockblocked me. He really fucked her over Sam. I mean literally and mentally. She’s been through a lot, and I’m trying to make her feel like she deserves to be loved and cared for. I promised her that she could set the pace. I will give her all the time she needs.”

“Wow! My brother is in love.” Sam laughed.

Dean laughed. “Yeah. I am in love and she’s worth it.”

“What’s the cockblocker’s name?” 

“Brady Jerrons.” Dean could hear Sam typing it into his phone. 

Dean then heard her scream from the bed. “Shit! Gotta go Sam. She’s having a nightmare and I need to be there to check on her, calm her down. Sorry Man! Thanks for helping, Bitch.”

“You’re welcome Jerk!” Dean clicked off his phone, runs back into the bedroom,

climbs into bed, grabbing her, and holding her tightly in his arms. “Baby. Wake up. Y/N. There. There. You’re having a nightmare.”


	11. Chapter 11

You thrash around in the bed. “Brady, just go away… don’t hurt me. Not Dean!” You scream, and you hear noise from the bathroom, Dean climbing into bed and holding you in his arms. You squeak his name out and you hear his breath hitch; you in pain breaks his heart.

“I’m right here baby. I’m right here.” He pets your head, holding you and shushing you. After a few minutes, you calm down, open your eyes, and look around your room. You are still shaking, pressed to Dean’s chest that’s beating rapidly. “Dean, is that you?”

“Yeah. It’s me sweetheart. Just making sure you are OK. You were having a nightmare.”

You remember the night before, the party, the dancing, the library study room. Dean and you were making out, touching each other, and were about to go back to your apartment to have sex when Brady interrupted your evening and threatened you at the party. 

“Dean. I’m so sorry about last night. I didn’t mean to tease and then…” 

“Shhh… It’s not your fault. Brady showed up and ruined it all.”

“I’m sorry Dean.”

He presses his palm to your face. “It’s OK. It’s not your fault; it’s his.”

He leans in kissing your lips gently, then hands begin roaming each other’s bodies as need takes over. You moan at his touch. “I am ready Dean.”

He pulls back. “You sure?”

“Yes.” You want to but the shivering begins. 

Dean pulls away from your lips and looks at you. His hands slowly move to your waist and rest there. “I think we should wait.”

“Really?” You were nervous why he was stopping.  _ Was it because of what Brady said, he really didn’t want me like that. _

“I love you, and I want to. Baby, do I want to be with you, but after last night, you seeing Brady again, I know you, Sweetheart. The wounds are still too fresh in your mind, and I don’t want you to get scared and skittish. I don’t want to make sex an obligation or chore for you. I don’t want to just make love to you, I want to taste every inch of you, make you wetter than you’ve ever been, fuck you long and slow, then fast and hard, feeling you underneath and on top of me, coming around me; and I want to hear you scream my name or let me eat your moans.”

You were getting wet and aroused with just his words. You grab the back of his neck, pulling him down to your lips kissing him passionately. You kiss for a while, feeling him expand against your stomach. Hands begin to explore each other; your kiss deepens; tongues sparring in your mouths. You move your hands down and grab his buttocks and he moans into your mouth. His hand moves up the inside of your shirt as he kneads a breast. Getting nervous, you pull away a moment. “I need to run to the restroom Dean.”

“Sure babe.” He rolls to his back. He knew he needed to give you time as you got up and padded to the bathroom. 


	12. Chapter 12

Heading to the bathroom, you do your business and decide to take a warm shower. Letting the water warm, you undress, then climb into the shower, feeling the warm water rain on you. You take your time letting the water pelt your skin as you remember what happened last night. You remembered the dancing, the kissing, going off to a quiet room where there was lots of touching, Dean’s fingers against your sex while your hand palmed his large cock. You wanted him inside you that last night and you were about to go home to do it when Brady had to interrupt it all.  _ What an asshole.  _ You were thrown out of your thoughts when you heard Dean knock on your bathroom. “Hey babe. I need to use the restroom. May I come in? I won’t peek; I promise.”

“OK.”

You hear Dean walk in, lift the toilet seat and hear him relieving himself. As you slip your fingers down your mound, remembering his fingers on you while you wash yourself, you hear Dean begin to pant. When you turn around to rinse your hair, you notice that the mirror you have in your bathroom allows the person at the toilet to see the person in the shower and vice versa. You hadn’t noticed that before, not sharing a bathroom with anyone before. You could see Dean stroking himself, his eyes open as he stares at you. Your fingers move down your stomach to your sex, beginning to stroke, slipping between your pussy lips as you watch his hand moving up and down his shaft. Thrusting your fingers in you in time with him stroking himself and squeezing a breast, you stare into each other's eyes through the reflection of the mirror. Both panting right then you knew it was the right time for you two. “Dean, I need you.” 

Dean immediately focuses on you as you say his name, turns around, and climbs into the shower with you. You turn away sheepishly as he approaches. “I’m here baby.” 

You’re nervous again. “I wanna try Dean.”

“You sure?” His hands grab your waist as he gently turns you to face him. As his green eyes stare into yours, you realize you were sure.

“I’m sure Dean.” 

His face becomes serious. “You say the word and I’ll stop. I promise. OK?”

“I won’t need to.” You grab the back of his neck and smash your lips to his, kissing him passionately, wrapping your arms around his neck, as he pulls you flush against him and pushes you back against the shower wall. He runs his hands up and down your torso, focusing on your breasts and hips, while you feel the strong muscles in his back and shoulders. Trails of heat follow your hands up and down each other’s bodies, as you explore, both of you moaning at the pleasure. His lips suck on the crease of your neck, ensuring marks, but you didn’t care as you do the same to his shoulder. Kissing down your body, he puckers his lips around a nipple, licking and sucking, then focuses on the other. 

“Oh Fuck.” You moan. 

“Your breasts are amazing.” He gently bites down on your nipple and you squeal in pleasure, your breathing shallower.

“I could spend hours on these alone, watching you respond to me.” He continues moving between breasts as the wetness pools between your thighs. “Please Dean.”

He continues kissing down your torso.

“Your stomach is beautiful.” He pulls your hand away from your torso as his lips kiss around your belly button while his hands squeezed your tits. His lips move down around your waist, around your hips and ass, and in between your inner thighs. 

“Damn Babe. You’re so wet for me.” He kisses between sides, your arousal slicking down your thighs. “You really want this, don’t you.”

Moaning loudly, you were lost for words, but managed to squeak out, “yes.” Taking your leg and throwing it over his shoulder, he moves to your inner folds. 

“Oh God,” you cry out, his tongue dipping into your entrance while his thumb rubs your clit. ”Fuck.” 

Dean continues eating you out. “I love your taste. Damn! You’re so responsive.” 

“Yes.” Your answer came in a moan feeling yourself getting closer to bliss. “I need to come.”

“Not yet babe.” 

“Oh Fuck Dean. Yes.” You were riding his mouth, tugging on his hair, getting you so close. His mouth moves to your clit as his fingers fuck you slowly, hitting your g-spot with every thrust.

He pulls away to look up at you. You were looking down, watching him between your legs. Looking deep into your eyes, he smiles. “Come for me.” He leans in sucking on your clit as his fingers continue to fuck you harder. At that moment, you shake vigorously as your eyes close, clenching around his fingers as you come with a wail. He continues, working you through your orgasm, his tongue against your clit, then kisses back up your body, capturing your lips as you taste yourself on his tongue.

Dean hooks his arms under your thighs and you quickly wrap your arms around his neck. 

“I want to feel you in me.” You shook both in fear and anticipation, looking into his eyes. “Please.”

“Yes baby. I will.” He lines his cock to your entrance and pushes you down slowly, letting him impale you inch by inch until he is fully sheathed inside you making you gasp loudly, feeling full. He leans his forehead to yours. “Fuck! You’re so tight.”

“Please.” He begins thrusting slowly, letting you feel every inch of him over and over as he picks up speed. Grabbing his shoulders, digging your nails into him as he fucks you harder. “You feel amazing baby.”

“Fuck Dean. You’re so big.” You felt him hitting you in that special spot. “Oh God. Yes. Come in me Dean. Please. I need you to feel you in me.” You maintain eye contact with him as you watch him bite and scrape his teeth over his lower lip and that does it; clenching around him and seeing all white you scream out his name in passion. 

“I’m coming babe.” Dean gives three strong thrusts as you both grunt until he comes with your name and a groan. You feel him pumping his seed into you, while he leans in and sucks on your neck. 

Finally he kisses you passionately. “This was…”

You focus on his olive greens as he still holds you up. Pressing your hand to his face, you smile. “Perfect.” 

“Yeah. It was.” He kisses you tenderly while you run your fingers through his wet hair until you get your legs back. He lowers your feet down to the shower floor gently and you clean each other slowly, taking time to feel each muscle and curve in each other’s bodies. You focus on washing his strong arms that held you up, broad shoulders, biceps, tight pecs and abs, his taut buttocks, and thick thighs. He focuses on your neck, breasts, torso, hips, and buttocks. As you kiss, you soap your hands and stroke up and down Dean’s cock as his soapy hands gently massage your clit, his digits gently cleaning your pussy lips.

“Fuck Babe. You’re getting me hard again.” Dean stares into your eyes.

You smile, panting as he had you wet and wanting too. “I need you to fuck me harder Dean.”

“I got you.”

Drying each other off quickly, Dean carries you back to your bed and hovers over you. Putting his weight on you as you wrap your legs around his waist, locking your feet around his ass, as he thrusts back into you slowly, over and over; your grunts and groans fill the room... 

Head resting on your stomach as you run your hands through his newly sweat soaked hair. He smiles at you. “I’m glad you were able to work through your fears.”

You smile back down at him. “I love you and after seeing Brady last night, I am not going to let him scare me from love.” You fist his hair and tug up as he raises his face to look at you. “You have all of me now Winchester.”

“I love the way you manhandle me.” He chuckles. “And I love you too.” 

He moves up and kisses you as you begin to makeout. Slowing pushing him over to his back, you straddle his waist. ”Care for a ride Miss?” Dean laughs. 

“I’d love a ride, Sexy.” You lower yourself on his hard cock, moaning as he impales you, then begin riding him hard and fast. His fingers dig into your hips as you squeeze your own breasts. “Oh Fuck!”

His hips meet yours, as you move forward and backwards at a fast pace. He raises and wraps himself around you as he sucks on a nipple. “Your tits are perfect.” 

“I’m close Dean.” He matches your thrusts as you gyrate at a brutal pace until you had a fourth orgasm of the day. After a long kiss, you climb off him, and curl up beside him, resting your head on his chest. 

“I’m sorry we waited so long. You; this day; everything about it was perfect.”

Dean smiles. “I’m glad you felt this was the right time.”

“It was.”

You didn’t even notice the bruised hips, inner thighs, and waist later, you just felt Dean’s love.

~~*~~

It was Saturday night after spending all day in bed with Dean. Both your stomachs growled. “I guess we need food.” You smile down at Dean, and he looks at you and smiles. “Let’s go to Harvelle’s tonight. We can eat and play pool.”

“Sounds nice.” 

You quickly dressed in a jean skirt and low cut blouse while Dean put on jeans, Henley, and plaid shirt on top, and headed out to the bar and grill. Taking the same booth you sat in on your first official date, but both sitting on the same side this time so you could steal kisses, you were greeted by Ellen. “Hey kids. How are you?”

“Awesome.” Dean smiles. 

You smile. “Great. How are you Ellen?”

“I’m well sweetie. It’s good to see you again.” It was a busy night so you quickly ordered your drinks and dinners and she rushed off. 

Dean reaches over and holds your hand. He leans into your ear and whispers, “how are you feeling tonight Sweetheart?”

You lean into him and whisper back, “I feel like I have been thoroughly fucked.” You smile.

“Thoroughly?” Dean smirks.

“You were pretty thorough.” You laugh and blush. “I have the bruises to prove it.”

“I’ll make sure I’m thorough everytime sweetheart.” Dean leans in and kisses your lips as Ellen comes back over with your drinks. You get up and head to the restroom. You see Ellen sliding in the other side of the booth to talk to Dean. You splash water on your face as you were beet red. You tried to cool down thinking about the last twelve hours. Dean was amazing. After he ate you out and made love to you in the shower, you made love in your bed, then you rode him. When you lifted your skirt to use the restroom, you felt the bruises from his grip on you. However, unlike Brady where you remember what he was doing when he bruised because he would make negative comments to you as he did them, Dean had tender words, encouraging words. He loved to see you let go. You were so caught up in his touch, words, and lips, that you just didn’t care. You laughed. You winced when you pulled back down your skirt, but you smiled. 

When you returned from the bathroom, Ellen was just getting up. You slid in next to Dean. 

“Dean said you dressed up as Buffy and Angel for Halloween last night.”

“Yeah. It was fun until…”

“I’m sorry sweetie.”

“Thank you.” 

Dean rubbed circles into your back. “Ellen knows what I do. Her husband hunted with our dad. Jo also hunted with me and my brother once.”

“You need to talk about anything he doesn’t and won’t answer, just come on over and talk to me.” She smiles.

“Thanks Ellen.” You smile back.  _ She is a nice lady. _

Shortly after you sit back down, Ellen brings over your food. You had their chipotle chicken sandwich this time and it tasted amazing. “May I have a taste of that?” Dean looks at you and smiles.

You nod and smile, as your mouth was full. You went to cut up your sandwich, but Dean leans in, pressing his palm to your cheek, kisses you, his tongue enters and sweeps inside your mouth as he takes some of your food, pulling it into his mouth. He ends the kiss and chews. “It’s good, but you taste better.”

You blush. 

You finish your meal and Dean goes over to talk to Ash as they start up a game of pool. Ellen flags you from across the bar so you slide out of the booth and walk over. “Hey sweetie. Dean told me about your asshole ex.”

“Yeah. He’s not a good person.”

“Well, if Dean isn’t around and you need somewhere public to go, you just come here.”

“Thanks Ellen. That’s very nice considering you don’t even know me.”

“Well, I know Dean, and if he cares about you, you must be a good person… unless he’s picking up a leggy, big racked Gal tonight, which he’s not.”

You both chuckle.”I hope not.”  _ I wouldn’t have let him fuck me all day if he was going to do that,  _ you amused yourself.

“You’re absolutely glowing tonight.”

You blush. “Am I that obvious?”

“Yeah, you are hun, but so is he.” Ellen looks in Dean’s direction and you follow her eyes. Dean is laughing and making jokes with Ash, whom Jo was dating. “He looks really happy.” You could see he was which made you blush even more.

“It’s OK sweetie. Don’t blush. You’re both happy. You guys look good together.”

“Thanks.” You took a swig from your hard cider bottle.

A minute later you felt his hands on your waist so you turned around to see Dean smiling. “Hey! Wanna play a game of pool with me? You and me against Jo and Ash.

“I’m not very good and by that I mean I really don’t know how to play.” You frowned. 

“I’ll teach you. You’ll do great.”

“OK.” Dean takes your hand and leads you over. “Ash. This is Y/N. You already met Jo last time.”

“Hey.” You smile shyly. 

After a short tutorial with Dean behind you helping you line up your shot, his hands roaming your buttocks, waist, and hips, you start your game. 

You go first and break. Dean tells you to go for the stripes, so you start taking them out one by one as they were pretty convenient locations. You finally get to one that you didn’t think you could hit. As you’re leaned over the table, Dean leans over you. “You got this babe,” and smacks your buttocks. You yelp, jumping a bit, and Dean laughs. You go to take the shot and you missed. “Good try babe.” You walk over disappointed in yourself and he leans into your lips.

The kiss lingers until Jo clears her throat. “OK! Your relationship is new. You just had sex. Yada! Yada! Yada!”

You blush and Dean smiles. “Yes we did.”

“Dean?”

He smiles and looks at you innocently. 

You watch Jo hit some until she scratched. Then, it was Dean’s turn. As you sat there watching him be a pool shark, you smile. He had a lot of skills and you were dating him. After he cleared the table three times, he finally scratched and it was Ash’s turn. Ash racked only two times, which meant you and Dean came out victorious.

“Good job.” Jo walks up and shakes your hand while Dean runs to the restroom. 

“Thanks. This was new to me.”

“Glad you had fun.” Jo smiles.

“I did. Thanks.”

Jo lowers her voice. “So, I have to ask, because I had a crush on him but it never went anywhere, how is Dean in bed?”

You first look at her wondering if she was serious. 

“I’m very happy with Ash, but I just need to know.”

“You think for a moment. There was so much you wanted to say about Dean, but you also wanted to maintain your privacy. “He’s an extremely tender and romantic lover, but he knows when a little roughness is needed too.” You were beet red. 

Jo smiles. “So is Ash.”

You look over at the man in the mullet with classic rock band shirts. His office door says, “Dr. Badass is in”. He was definitely not your type and didn’t seem like such a badass to you, but Jo really seems to care for him, so you tried to see the good things about him. He was attentive to Jo. You watch him slap her butt after her shots. Ellen seems to like him too. 

Dean returns and puts his arm around you. It was one in the morning. “Feel like heading home sweetheart.” 

You look over and smile. “Yeah. It’s late.”

“We’ll see you guys soon.” Dean shakes Ash’s hand and gives Jo a brief hug. Jo gives you a hug and so does Ash, who hangs on a bit too long. “Dude?” Dean lets Ash know he needs to let go. 

“I’m sorry. You just smell really good.”

You smile. “Thanks.”

“She tastes even better.” Dean smirks and your face turns red. 

You lower your head and walk over to hug Ellen. “You have a good night you two.” Ellen smiles. 

“Thanks. You too.” 

Dean takes your hand, as you follow him out to the car and he quickly drives you home. From the moment you step inside your place, shirts are strewn around the room; Dean unzips and yanks down his jeans and boxers, pulling up your skirt, hooking his arms under your thighs and he lifts you, pressing you into the wall, moving your panties to the side and he enters you quickly, fucking you hard and deep. “Fuck! You looked so hot bent over that pool table. I wanted to pound you into that table all night..”

“Yes! I wanted it too…”

He was hitting your g spot over and over, causing you to scream out his name. Next, you heard pounding your walls and ceiling from the neighbors as it was two in the morning. 

“You need to quiet down Sweetheart.” He smiles.

“Stop fucking me so good and I might.” You say breathlessly, then he smashes his mouth into yours, eating your moans as he pounds into you, getting closer. His hips thrust faster as you dig your nails into his shoulders, your mouths barely pulling apart to breathe. You both come hard, but your kisses keep the noise down. Dean carries you to bed, helping you remove your skirt and panties, moving up behind you, kissing your shoulder, placing his hand on your breast, and spoons you. “I love you so much baby.” 

“I love you too Dean and our life together.” You both slowly drift off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

It was the last five weeks of your first semester of law school. You had three weeks of classes, followed by Thanksgiving week, followed by a week of review, and finals. You were both caught up in studying for finals everyday and evening, but made a promise to try to make love at least once a day. Sometimes it was a quickie in the shower before classes; sometimes it was him holding you up against the wall, legs and arms wrapped around him, Dean thrusting hard and deep as you dug your nails into his shoulders; and sometimes it was long, romantic, and passionate in bed before you would fall asleep in his arms for the night. No matter what it was, Dean was still patient with you, making sure you were fully on board before he would do anything with you. 

Meanwhile, your sister was trying to convince you to come home for Thanksgiving dinner, but you didn’t want to make Dean uncomfortable since your relationship was still new. 

It was Friday night. You were in a tank and shorts, reading on your couch while Dean was at the store picking up groceries and dinner when your phone rings. It was your sister. “Hey Y/N.”

“Hi Emily. How is everyone?”

“We’re good. Busy as usual. Babies are growing like weeds. How about you and Dean?”

“We’re really good.”

“Is he still living with you?”

“Yeah and it’s been amazing.” You blush. “I honestly never expected sharing a little one room place with someone you still are learning about was a good idea, but Dean and I were made to be together.” 

Your sister chuckles. “Is that code that you’ve been getting it a lot?”

You laugh. “You could say that.” You and Dean‘s sex life has been more than amazing since you finally allowed yourself to try three weeks ago. “What about you and Brian?”

“Two kids has made sex a chore.”

“I’m sorry Em.”

“It is what it is. I will just have to live vicariously through you. What is his best attribute?”

“His patience.” You sigh.

“I mean what does he do for you in that department?” She laughs.

You laugh nervously, not one to share your love life with family. “I’m not going to talk about that with you.”

“Party pooper.” 

“I’m sorry. I’ll just say he’s amazing. I never thought I’d ever want a relationship again after Brady, but Dean makes me feel beautiful. He’s so incredibly patient with me, the way he loves me. He’s too good for me.”

“Maybe you don’t realize that you deserve his love and he deserves yours. He probably was a player before you. Maybe you both are exactly what each other needs.”

“Thanks Emily. I’m still not convinced, but he’s still incredible and I do love him.

“So, I have to ask; are you coming for Thanksgiving dinner?”

“Thanks for the offer Emily, but I think Dean and I will just have a quiet Thanksgiving here at home.”

“But what about your family? The kids want to see their Aunt Y/N. They talk about you all the time. They miss you.” You could hear your sister’s pleas through the phone and you smile. 

“I miss them too, but Dean and I have just become a true couple. I don’t want to make him uncomfortable visiting a family of a girlfriend he still is getting to know. I can’t expect him to do that. Now, I can come down for a day or two after classes are over outside a holiday, and maybe Dean will come along. I’d love to introduce him to you. He’s an amazing guy.” You hear Dean walk in from shopping and put away the groceries. 

“Babe. I got your tampons. Gonna put them in the bathroom.”

“Thanks Dean.” You cover the phone and smile. 

“I guess I can understand, but don’t forget your family.” Emily’s voice made you feel guilty. 

Dean finishes unpacking the bags and sits next to you on your sofa. You felt Dean’s lips against your shoulders; his hands wrapped around your waist as he leans over you, presses himself to your back. “Baby. I want you.” He moves your tank strap down and nibbles your shoulder as his other hand reaches around and squeezes a breast. You swallow a moan.

“I really need to let you go Emily. Dean just brought back supper and I’m absolutely starving. I will call you this weekend.”

“OK. Have a good night.”

“You too.” The phone clicked off and he pressed his jean clad hard cock to your back. “Fuck! I need to taste and fuck you.” You smile, turning around, straddle him, and catch his lips with yours. Wrapped around him, your lips and tongues continued to meet, hands running through his hair as his cradled your buttocks. Pulling away, you slide to the floor, spreading his legs, undoing his belt and button, then unzipping his jeans. Dean raises his hips as you pull them off along with his boxers. Looking down at his purple, pre-come leaking cock, you smile. 

“You sure you wanna do this baby?” He looks down at you, biting his lip. 

“Yes. I need to taste you.” You smile and move your head in to lick around his head. He was salty and his taste was different, but you wanted more. You continue to swirl your tongue around the velvety tip, then take him in your mouth as you begin to suck, this being your first blow job since Brady. 

“Jesus! Shit! Fuck Babe.” Dean threw his head back and moaned, biting his bottom lip, lost in the pleasure you are giving him. “Damn! You’re so fucking good.”

You lick up the main vein as you take him back into your mouth moving up and down. He reaches down to hold your head firmly as you take him down your throat and continue to suck. Dean continues to hold your head as you try to relax your throat, letting him fuck your mouth, until you begin to gasp for air, which causes the anxiety of Brady fucking your throat to escalate as you begin to choke. Dean notices your fear and struggles to breathe. “Babe. Babe. Breathe.”

Dean pulls you off of him, letting you breathe. Gasping for air, you hold his thighs while catching your breath; his one hand caresses your cheek while the other moves down, stroking himself. “You’re doing great, baby. Your mouth feels so good around my cock.” He smiles letting you breathe. Once you begin breathing normally again, you move back in, removing his hand as you take him back down your throat, swallowing him down when he comes and looking up at him with lidded eyes. “Come here.”

He reaches for you, pulling you up as you kiss him, letting him taste him on your tongue, as you straddle his legs. “You take my cock in your mouth so good. I can’t wait to have your pussy around it.”

“Me too.”

He sits up quickly flipping you to your back on the couch, causing you to squeal. “I am going to fuck you so good.” Kissing you passionately, he lays on top of you as he grinds his hips into you; you were getting wet in anticipation. “Yes Dean.” He raises your tank above your breasts as his hand squeezes your breasts and tweaks your nipple. His lips move down, sucking on your other nipple, the wetness in your shorts pooling. Pulling off your tank, he then moves down your torso, pulling off your shorts to see you’ve gone commando. “Oh Fuck. You’ve been in these since we got home, and I had to wait all this time to see you like this now, getting me so hard.”

You smile. ”What can I say? I was expecting you to see me like this earlier.”

Dean growls as he moves between your thighs and he kisses between them, then eats you out so hard that you push back his head, your clit over sensitized. “Dean. Stop. Too much.”

Dean smiles then finishes getting naked and cradled between your thighs. “Has anyone besides me told you you're beautiful?”

You shook your head. 

Dean looks down at you seriously; you can see his face saddened, but places his hand on your cheek. “Well I’m telling you right now that you are beautiful and I want to show you how beautiful you are.”

“OK.” His green orbs stare into yours as his cock presses against your entrance. “I just want to love you deep and long.”

“Yes.” You smile as his lips move down to meet yours and he pushes himself in you slowly. 

Your breath hitches as he fills you inch by inch. “Ahhh. You feel so good around me. I could just live inside you.”

You begin your dance as he thrusts in you slowly. You press your feet into his buttocks, encouraging him to go deeper. You dig your nails into his bicep, as he begins to falter; his lips meet yours as he thrusts harder and faster; you both are close. He comes first this time, groaning your name as you clench around him, coming around him, his name comes in a silent scream.

Tangled up together, you rolled to your sides as you kissed. Grabbing the throw on your couch, he covers you two as you lay there. 

“I can’t get enough of you baby.” He smiles as his eyes pierce yours. 

“I can’t either Dean. I’ve never wanted to be with someone as much as I want to be with you. I can barely think without feeling you inside me, waiting for the moment, we get to go home and do this.”

“Me too.”.

He pushes inside you again as you go a second round. This time was hard and fast. Sweat glistens your skins as he slams into you. You scream into his mouth when you come.

Each getting up and using the bathroom to clean up, you walk to your bed as Dean grabs the bag of food and brings it over, you both climbing into bed. 

You eat the burgers naked in bed, sharing the cold fries. 

“So, what did your sister want?” Dean has a mouth full of food as he talks, but you find it endearing.

“She invited us for Thanksgiving dinner, but I told her we were staying here at home, our first holiday together.”

“I can come with you Y/N. Don’t say no on account of me.”

“You want to come to my sister’s for Thanksgiving? There will be a lot of people: her husband and kids, our dad, her in laws, brother in law and family, my brother, his wife and kids. That’s a lot of people. Are you ready to meet them all at once?”

“It’s as good a time as any.” He smiles. “Plus. I’m protecting you.”

“We can stay here and do this all day and go see just my sister’s family after classes are done.”

Dean thinks and smiles. “This sounds awesome too, but I’ll let it be your decision.”

“Already decided. We are staying here.” You kiss him as you curl up against him.


	14. Chapter 14

Three weeks since you and Dean became lovers, and you finally felt happy. You hadn’t heard anymore from Brady and you hoped the altercation at the law school Halloween party was the end of it. Somewhere in your gut, you knew you were wrong, but wanted to live your life with the man you love instead of in fear all the time.

You and Dean were having a quiet Thanksgiving alone at your apartment. Dean cooked a small turkey with stuffing, mashed potatoes, rolls and green beans along with a store bought pumpkin pie and cherry pie for dessert, while you cleaned up around the apartment. It was two in the afternoon and were just sitting down to eat when there was a knock at your door. You look at each other, neither expecting company. Dean and you walk over and he looks out the peephole, turns to you, then opens the door to see his brother, Sam. “Hey Sammy.”

“Hey Dean. Can I come in?”

Dean looks back at you and you smile. “Yeah. Sure. Come in.” You watch a much taller man, by three to four inches, walk in. He had brown almost shoulder length hair and he’s wearing plaid like Dean wears. You can see a small resemblance between them, wanting to know if Dean’s looks resemble his mom or dad more.

They have a good brotherly hug as they slapped each other’s backs before they pulled away. Dean reaches over, taking your hand and threading his fingers in yours. “Y/N, this is my brother, Sam. Sammy, this is my beautiful woman, Y/N.”

You blush as you shake Sam’s hand. “Nice to meet you Sam. Dean has said many great things about you.”

“He’s said the same about you. I’ll be honest, I’ve never seen my brother in love before.”

Dean moves in, pulling you close, and kissing your temple and then your lips tenderly. “She’s my world Sammy.” 

“Seems like it.” Sam smiles.

“Are you hungry Sam?” You look over at the younger man. “We are eating our Thanksgiving meal. We have plenty of food. Care to join us?”

“You sure? I don’t want to impose.”

“You’re not imposing. It’s no problem.”

“Sure.” He continues walking into the apartment. “OK.”

“Where’s dad?” Dad looked at Sam curiously.

“He took a case in Wisconsin. I’ll meet up with him in about a week.”

Dean huffed a moment and you were hoping they would not argue. “Figures.”

“Are you staying anywhere Sam?” You look at him wondering.

“No. Not really. I’m not sure yet.”

“That settles it. You’re staying here. You can sleep on the couch or on the air mattress.”

Sam looks around your tiny apartment. “Thanks. That is really nice of you. You sure it’s OK. Your place is kinda small.”

“It’s really no problem, right Dean?”

Dean gives Sam a look as if he’s unsure he wants him there but then smiles back at you. “Sure.” There’s some tension between them that you’ll have to ask Dean about later.

Sam sits down as you grab a plate and utensils for him. You and Dean sit closer together at the table, then watch Sam fill up his plate. 

You continue to eat and chat. “So what’s it like on the road all the time?” You look over at Sam and then to Dean.

“It can be tiring, but what we do is important.” Sam takes a bite of potatoes.

“Yeah. Hunting isn’t the hard part, not is it the research and the interviewing.” Dean then took a bite. “It’s the long hours on the road, trapped in a car with two other people, sleeping in ‘No tell’ motels, and eating at diners all the time.

“I can imagine it‘s like a bad family vacation all the time.” You look at them.

“No kidding. When we were younger, Dad would just drop us at a motel for weeks at a time with a few bucks. Dean took care of me.” Sam smiled over at his brother. 

Dean makes a small smile like he remembers those times fondly, but with a tinge or bittersweet.

“That’s a great brother. Now I know where he gets his incredible patience. You smile over at Dean, reaching down and tapping his knee. “So why did you get out of hunting, Dean?”

Dean and Sam look at each other then clear their throats. “Actually, I’m just taking a break from it. I want to use my law degree to help me get into places and learn more through evidence, witnesses, etc. Originally, I was supposed to stay with Dad and Sam was supposed to be the student, but I was getting my undergrad degree online and Bobby, a family friend, suggested I take the LSAT. I did and got a 148.” You got a 146, so Dean received two points higher than you. 

“I knew you were smarter than me.” You smile sincerely.

Dean smiles and looks at you with love in his eyes. “Only on paper Sweetheart. Trust me, you’re the smarter one. You help me out so much baby.” He leans in and kisses your lips. You feel his lips against yours and you want to be drowned in Dean’s lips and other things.

Sam smiles as he watches you two interact with each other. “You two really care for each other, don’t you?”

Dean pulls you closer to him. “We do, and yes, I love her.” He looks into your eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He leans in and kisses you tenderly again. You feel his lips against yours, you reciprocate, feeling like you were the only alone at the moment. A need arises and you continue to kiss until Sam clears his throat and you pull away.

After dinner, you each had a piece of pumpkin pie with Cool Whip and Dean also has a piece of cherry pie. 

“Where can I go get a drink tonight?” Sam looks over at Dean.

“Harvelle’s Roadhouse is open. We should go there.” Dean looks at you and smiles; you nod and then look at Sam.

“OK,” Sam smiles.

You smile. “Well, let’s change and go.” 

Sam gets up. “Do you mind if I use your shower?”

You immediately get up and smile. “No problem Sam. There are clean towels and wash clothes in the bathroom closet. Dean’s body wash is on one of the shelves in the corner of the shower.”

“Thanks.” Sam grabs his backpack and heads to the bathroom.

“You’re welcome.” You walk through the curtains to your makeshift closet to change and Dean follows you inside, closing the curtains, turns you around, hikes you up, and kisses you needily. While one hand remains firmly planted on your ass, he pushes you up so your cleavage is mouth level. “God. I just want to cover my mouth with your naked tits.” His mouth covers one of your cloth covered mounds and begins sucking, causing you to moan. He continues, carrying you to your bed and lays you down. “We got at least thirty minutes while Sammy’s in the shower washing his hair. Whatya say?”

You look at him nervously, not wanting to have his brother find you and Dean having sex. He leans down, his lips capturing your neck. “I promise.” He pulls off your shirt, then he pulls off his. “I’ll be quick and you won’t feel a thing.” He chuckles. He begins undoing his jeans.

“I highly doubt you can do either of those things, Dean, but I am all in for trying.”

It was quick and needy. He stood at the edge of the bed, holding your waist and ramming into you; you were biting between your lower lip to keep from screaming out his name, as you both came quickly. Pulling him down into a needy kiss, you felt him pulse around you, releasing as you vice around him in a muffled cry. “You may have been quick Dean, but I sure felt everything.” You got up and put on your panties.

Dean chuckles as he pulls up his boxers. “One out of two ain’t bad.” 

“I’m not complaining.” Clasping your bra, you smirk.

You finish dressing and wait on your sofa hand in hand as Sam spends a long time in the shower. 

Harvelle’s was busy with lots of hunters getting post Thanksgiving drinks to drown the memories of being with family they didn’t want to see. Ash saved a pool table and was excited to see Sam. Dean orders a round of drinks as he, Sam, and Ash all hang out by the pool table taking turns playing one on one while you sit at the bar talking to Ellen and Jo while they serve. 

“So, when did Sam show?” Ellen was pouring a whiskey. 

“Today.” You nurse your margarita.

“Where’s John?” 

“He’s somewhere in Wisconsin working a case, Sam said.” You turn to see Sam and Dean playing against each other. 

Dean won all his rounds and you stayed until eleven before heading back to your apartment. You and Dean were tired from sharing the duties of cooking and cleaning, so you shared your responsibilities cleaning up. 

Under the covers, Dean eats you out as you bite on your fist, trying not to moan, but when it got to Dean being inside you, you couldn’t keep your moans quiet. “Yes! Yes!” You cry out as Dean spills inside you and you come around him. 

“You two done?” You heard Sammy groan from his bed. 

Dean chuckles. “For the moment Sammy. Go to sleep.”

Dean kisses you passionately. “Night baby.”

“Good night Dean.”

You smile as he pulls you into him and you fall asleep in his arms. 


	15. Chapter 15

The next day Dean and Sam hung out watching TV and talking while you put on headphones and sat in bed and studied. You wanted to give them space. They soon went outside to work on Sam’s car since it was making a funny noise. 

That evening, Sam wanted to go out for a drink again. You were cleaning up the kitchen after Dean cooked. Walking in, Dean puts his arms around your waist and nestles into your neck. “Sam wants to go to Harvelle’s tonight. You wanna go, or we can stay here and… you know.” 

“Study?” You smiled. You knew what Dean meant. 

“No. I mean something more intimate.” He nips your ear. 

“You should go with Sam. Have some brother time. You don’t see him often anymore and I know you two are close.” Your tone of voice was serious.

“I need to protect you too, babe.”

“I’ll be good. The apartment is now a fortress thanks to you.” Dean reinforced the apartment by installing two extra deadbolts on the apartment door and one on the bathroom door to create a panic room, installing stronger, bulletproof, and tinted windows and extra locks since moving in, all with the permission of the landlord with no reductions to your rent. He just wanted you safe. 

“You sure?”

“I’ll be fine. I’ll take a shower, just do some studying, while the laundry is running, and go to bed early.”

“God, named with you sounds like a better time.”

“Dean…” Your tone was indicating a guilt trip.

“Don’t go anywhere or open the door for anyone, you hear me?”

“OK Dean.”

His hand reaches up to knead a breast while his other hand slips into the waistband of your yoga pants. Your breath hitches as he covers and massages your clit and continues to kiss your neck. You close your eyes as he enters you slowly with two fingers. You sigh as he continues. “Mmmm…”

“Shhh baby. Sam might hear.”

Another sigh escaped as your hand slips down over his as your palm puts pressure on your clit while his fingers Fuck you slowly. “Dean…” You whisper.

“Fuck! You’re so wet already. I want you to come around my fingers before I leave.”

“Dean? You wanna go?” Sam yelled from the sofa; he was getting anxious. 

“Give me a few minutes Sam.” Dean calls out to his brother as he hits your g-spot and you shake in his arms. 

“Fuck! I’m so close Dean.” You put the soapy washcloth in the sink as your other hand reaches behind him, unzips his jeans, grabbing his cock through the slit of his boxers and stroking up and down. The soapy water provides the lubricant as you ran your finger over his velvety smooth cockhead.

“Shit!” Dean whispers as he nibbles your ear. “Bathroom.” You breathlessly speak. “I need you inside me Dean.”

“Sammy. Gotta give us a little bit here.” He takes his fingers out of your wet entrance, raises it to his mouth and sucks your juices, then picks you up carrying you to the bathroom, locking the door behind you. 

“What the Fuck Dean?” You could hear Sam bitch from the sofa.

Carrying you into the shower, he turns on the water as he presses you to shower wall and yanks down your pants. “Fuck! Sam’s pissed.”

He pulls his jeans off along with his boxers as you pull off your shirt and bra. Grabbing the hem of his shirt, you lift up and peel it off him. 

Turning you to face the shower wall, he kneads your buttocks. “You OK with this baby?

You just wanted him to finish what he started. “Yes.” 

Lining his cock up to your entrance he kisses your neck. “Tell me if you want me to stop.”

“Just do it already.”

He chuckles as he holds your waist and pushes inside you and waits while you adjust. “Yes.”

“Oh Fuck. You are so much tighter at this angle.”

“Don’t get used to it, Winchester. Oh shit!” You had never done this position before and Dean made you so full that way. 

He slowly moves almost out and then pushes back in. The water muffles your whine. He begins fucking you at a slow pace, his fingers move around your front down to your swollen sex. “Yes Dean. Yes.”

He holds you flush against him as he pulls away from the wall. You brace your feet to his calves, your arms wrap around his neck, as you Bob up and down on his cock.

“I’m close. I need to come.”

“Stay with me sweetheart.” One hand moves between breasts, keeping you against him while the other one massages your clit faster, as you finally come around his cock. That causes his orgasm as he fills you with his seed and kisses your neck. 

Turning you around, he kisses you passionately. “I really love you Y/N.”

“I know you do Dean. I love you too.”

“I don’t know what would happen if I lost you.”

“Crash and burn.” You chuckle.

“You’re not wrong. Man, I love you so much. I want to give you the world, everything you desire.”

“You’ve given me everything I need and can ask for right now.” You smile as you press your hand to his cheek. “Just be safe. Don’t drink and drive. Take my car if you don’t want to take yours, and call a cab, Uber, or Lyft if you need.”

“OK baby.”

A quick shower to clean yourselves and Dean dresses while you put on your robe and walk out of the bathroom. 

“Seriously? You two had to fuck?” Sam was pissed.

“I love her Sam and I wanted to show her I do before I leave.”

“Whatever. Let’s go.” Sam sets his jaw as Dean hugs you.

“Lock up the apartment as we leave and don’t let anyone in except me. No one. You hear me?”

“Yeah Dean. No one but you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

One more deep kiss and Dean and Sam were walking out the door. You lock all the locks, then go and grab the laundry hamper near your bed, walk to the bathroom and start a load of laundry.


	16. Chapter 16

You were sitting on the sofa, laptop on your lap as you worked on your outline for contracts. You were working on updating your outline with last week's notes when you heard a scuffle outside your apartment door, then knocking. 

You walked towards the door. “Y/N! This is Zachariah, your upstairs neighbor. We met a few times last year. I’m a professor of Religion at the university.” He seemed stressed.

“Hi Zachariah. I’m sorry. I can’t really open my door right now. Dean isn’t here. Did you need anything?”

“I need to call a lock picker. I’m locked out of my place.”

“I can call them.” Knowing Dean’s rules, you wanted to help, but he wanted to keep you safe.

“Just let me come in, dammit?” Zachariah began to get angry.

“I really can’t. I’m sorry”

“Fine bitch. You’ll get what you deserve.” Zachariah stormed off. 

You leaned against the door.  _ What had he meant when he said I’d get what deserve?  _ You wanted to text Dean to let him know what happened, but didn’t want to disturb the brothers’ night. You sat back down on the sofa. 

No other knocks occurred but still slightly freaked out by the interaction with Zachariah, you decided to head to bed, turning off all your lights, hoping no one would bother you since it didn’t look like anyone was home. 

~~*~~

You didn’t hear the locks turn, but you did feel the dip in the bed. “Hey Dean. I missed you.” Eyes still closed, you curl up to him, but something feels different. Dean doesn’t have a hairy chest. 

“I missed you too sweetheart; more than you know.” 

The chill of his voice had you snapping your eyelids open. You reached back turning on the light, but you didn’t have to; you knew it was Brady. You gasped, “How did you get in here Brady?”

“A few found receipts; I know a few people at the hardware store, It’s pretty easy to find out what deadbolts Dean bought, so I could buy the duplicate locks that share the same keys.” 

You were paralyzed in fear as he quickly overtook you, hovering over you. You were naked, wanting to surprise Dean when he got home, but Brady’s nakedness had you on the verge of a scream. You felt his hard on against your stomach. “Oh baby. Just like when we were together, naked and waiting for me.”

“I was not waiting for you.” You wrinkle up your nose in disgust. 

“I heard you two the day you first had sex. It’s also nice to have some good surveillance equipment. A good microphone and time is all you need to get what you need.” He picked up his phone, opened his sounds app, and pressed play. “ _ Fuck! You’re so tight. Please. You feel amazing baby. Fuck Dean. You’re so big. Oh God. Yes. Come in me Dean. Please. I need you to feel you in me.”  _ He played your orgasm squeal _. “I’m coming babe. This was… Perfect.”  _

He fast forwarded the sound clip. _ “I’m glad you were able to work through your fears. I love you and after seeing Brady last night, I am not going to let him scare me from love. You have all of me now Winchester. I love the way you manhandle me. And I love you too. _ ” These were everything you said between you and Dean when you first made love.

Brady looks down at you angrily. “Why did you never squeal like that for me when we fucked?”

“Because you never made me come like that.” You felt the sting of his hand against your face. You knew provoking him would cause some kind of reaction, but you wanted Brady to know that he meant nothing next to Dean.

“Bitch! Again. Why did you never squeal like that for me?” His face was in a snarl.

“Because you never hit my fucking g-spot with your little tootsie roll dick.” You were angry. You didn’t know why you wanted to provoke him, but you did. This time the pain you felt was more severe as he punched you in the face instead of a slap. You felt your nose pop; probably broken. You spit blood at him as it lands on his face and shoulder. “Fucking bitch.” He rammed his knee so hard between your thighs against into your sex. You groaned in pain, eyes watering, losing your breath as you felt it through your hips and abdomen like falling down on the pole of a bicycle, upon a sudden stop. 

“You gonna play nice yet?”

“No. Why should I?”

He looks down at you, his eyes almost black. It was dark in your room, so you thought you were seeing shadows. 

“I tell you why, because you’re gonna regret it if you don’t. So, here’s the deal, suck me off right here and I’ll be on my way.”

“Fuck you Brady.”

“Well, if you insist on acting this way.” You felt your other cheek begin to swell on the next punch. The next punch landed and your lip was split and swollen. The next one caused your right eye to swell. You lost count of the blows to your head and stomach, until the final blow to your head had you seeing all black.

~~*~~

Dean and Sam were sitting at the bar having another drink. 

“So, has Y/N or you heard from Brady since Halloween?” Sam took a swig of his beer. 

Dean sighed looking at his bottle. “I’m waiting for that second shoe to drop, but he hasn’t been around or hasn’t shown himself.”

“Maybe he was just threatening her and left,” Sam said.

“I wish I could believe that, but if you knew how scared she was after seeing him, you’d understand.”

“I guess I can believe it when you said how long it took you two to get together.” Sam took a swig of beer.

Dean took a drink and looked at his watch. “Yeah. Speaking of that, maybe we should go. I need to check on her.”

“Why? She said she wouldn’t open the door for anyone. She’s not stupid Dean.”

Dean’s face showed concern. “I can’t tell you why, but I’m concerned about her.”

“You’re just feeling like this because this is the first time you left her alone for the night. I’m sure she’s fine, maybe even asleep right now.” Sam smiles. 

Dean took another tug on his beer bottle. “Yeah. You’re probably right.” Dean took another drink. There was still a nagging in his heart, like he needed to be home and be with her. “I think I’ll just send her a text to see how she is. 

**_Dean: Hey Baby! Just seeing how you’re doing?_ **

Dean waited. 

Ash called from the tables. “Hey Dean. Wanna play?”

“What’s wrong sweetie?” Ellen walked up, wiping down the area.

Dean looked down at his phone. He was sullen. “Y/N’s not answering her text. It’s probably nothing. She’s probably in bed.”

“Yeah. I’m sure she is too.” Ellen smiled, agreeing with Dean.

Dean glanced down at his phone again. “Sure Ash. I’ll play. Rack it up.” He got out of his seat walking up to the tables. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not read if you averse or sensitive to pregnancy and miscarriages.

Dean unlocked the apartment door and he and Sammy walked in. It was quiet and Dean’s fear seemed to be disappearing, but when he turned on the lights, his stomach lurched. Dean saw Y/N across the room, naked on the floor. Blood soaked the carpet. Her face and body was all black and blue and swollen. 

“Y/N?” He ran up to her, kneeling down and checking her pulse. “She’s breathing. Sam, call 911. Baby. Are you OK? Can you talk?”

Her breathing was labored and she was unconscious. He could tell she had broken ribs. He tried to inspect her without moving her. He then noticed she was bleeding between her legs. “No. No. No.” He was angry as he grabbed the sides of his head and shook. 

“Dean, what’s wrong?” Sam looked over concerned. 

“She’s bleeding.” He pointed and shook his head some more.

Sam followed Dean’s finger and noticed the blood coming from her vagina. “Oh shit Dean. I’m sorry.”

“Brady. That sonofabitch. I’ll fucking kill him.”

He leaned down again. “Baby. Can you hear me?” She was still unresponsive. Checking her pulse, he confirmed she was still alive. “I should have stayed here with her.”

“Dean. You didn’t know.” Sam looked at his brother, lost in how he could help, the pain of losing his girlfriend Jessica by a demon in his senior year still haunted him. 

He heard the cops and ambulance pull up. Dean let them in and watched them access her injuries. The cops showed up next. A very smug police officer walked up to Dean getting in his face. “Who are you and why are you here?”

“I’m Dean Winchester. Y/N is my girlfriend. My brother, Sam Winchester, is here visiting. He and I were just out having a few drinks. We just got home and I found her like this. I only touched her to check her pulse and to access her injuries as Sam called 911.”

“Where did you go tonight?” Officer Hendrickson looked at Dean with skepticism. 

“Harvelle’s Roadhouse. The owner and many patrons saw us there.”

Henrickson turned to one of his deputies. “Go over to Harvelle’s and check out their story.” He then leaned down towards Y/N. “Y/N, Can you hear me? Can you tell me who did this to you?”

The only word that came out of her mouth was “Brady.”

Henrickson looked at Dean. “Who’s Brady? Tell me.”

“Brady Jerrons is her ex. He’s been stalking her lately.” 

She passed out again.

The one EMT kneeled before checking her vitals, then looked up at Henrickson. “She’s unresponsive.” 

“Load her up and get her out of here.” The EMTs gently placed you on the gurney, put on a neck brace, and wheeled you out. 

“Where are you taking her?” Dean was desperate to know. 

“County General.”

“I want to ride along with her.”

“I need you to come down to the station and answer some questions.” Henrickson stared Dean down.

“Come on Man! I need to see if she’s OK.”

Hendrickson heard the desperation on Dean’s voice. “Fine. You can go to County General with her. Once you know she’s OK, you and I need to talk.” Henrickson pushed his pointer finger into Dean’s chest.

“Sure. Whatever. I just need to be with her.” At that moment, Dean would have agreed to just about anything to keep her safe.

Dean climbed into the ambulance with her and the EMTs. He stayed on one side and held her hand.

“Her vitals are going down,” the one EMT said to the other. “Heart Rate is down to 49, 48 and dropping.”

“She’s going into shock. Get ready to hand me a dose of Epinephrine.” 

Dean watched the vitals dropping until the line went straight and heard the lengthy buzz. “What the fuck? Baby! Baby! Do something! She’s dying. Y/N! Don’t fucking leave me. I love you.” He tried to get her to wake. The one EMT passed the syringe to the other. He looks at Dean. “You may want to turn away for this.”

“I’m fine.” Dean covered her hand with both his hands. “They’re gonna make you better, baby. Just stay with me.” 

The EMT uncovered her enough to jam the syringe deep into her chest into her heart. Dean winced at the thought of them stabbing the needle into her chest. He watched as nothing happened at first, then slowly her heart rate started to go up. “Good job, baby.”

Reaching the hospital, she was taken out and wheeled into Trauma while Dean stood back, hands balled in fists, thinking of all the ways he would kill Brady when he finds him.

Hours went by with no news as Dean and Sam waited in the waiting room. At one point both Dean and Sam were taken individually to a lab to be swabbed for testing their DNA, then they returned to the ER waiting room. Finally a doctor came out. “Mr. Winchester.”

“Yes.” Dean stood up walking over to the doctor. 

“I’m Dr. Visyak.” She was an older blonde woman.

Dean began talking. “How is she?” 

“Come with me.” Dean followed Dr. Visyak into the ER while Sam stayed back.

As they were walking, the doctor talked. “She has many broken ribs; her lung was punctured by one of them. She also has internal bleeding and we need to find the source and stitch it up. We need to go into surgery soon, but I need your consent first.”

“Me?”

“Miss Y/N made you her primary medical contact.” She pulled out Y/N’a phone and showed Dean. Under contacts, it had his name listed as primary and and her sister as a secondary contact. The doctor turned and looked at Dean. “I also need to make you aware of something and this is going to be hard for you to take.”

“What is it doc?”

They reached her room as the doctor opened the curtain and they both looked at her. She was currently unconscious, hooked up to lots of medical equipment. Dr. Visyak looked back at Dean again. “Y/N has had a lot of damage to her abdomen and pelvic region. Her kidneys and liver are bruised and have lost functions. We did a rape kit and determined she was not raped so we didn’t have to use the samples from you and your brother you provided earlier.”

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. “That’s so good to know.”

“Mr. Winchester, she was kicked many times between her legs and her abdomen doing damage to her reproductive system. Some of the damage is quite extensive. It will be a slow road to recovery for her.”

Dean became angry. “That bastard.”

Dr. Visyak looked at Dean with pain in her eyes. “You also need to know she was three weeks pregnant at the time of this attack; however the baby was lost. I’m sorry.”

Dean’s face was a mix of anger, fear, and sadness. “Wait Doc. You’re tell me she was pregnant?”

“It was just determined by the bloodwork, I doubt she even knew she was yet.”

“I was going to be a dad?”

“Yes. I’m sorry for your loss, but there is still an urgent matter to the punctured lung and internal bleeding. I need to get your permission. Also, we may need to do a hysterectomy on her because of the damage.”

Dean stood there in shock with the decision weighing on his mind. _If I tell the doctor yes, Y/N and me would lose our ability to ever have kids in the future. If I say no and something gets infected, she could lose them or I could lose her forever._ Dean couldn’t decide. “I can’t decide that for her Doc. That can’t just be my decision, to take away her right to have kids in the future, with me or not. Can’t that wait until she can decide?” He didn’t want to be the one to decide she can’t have kids. “She would be devastated enough to know she lost a baby, let alone her right to ever have any.”.

“Yes, the hysterectomy is not dire at this moment; however, we need to determine how much internal bleeding she has and fix that along with the punctured lung.”

“Yeah doc. Of course I give my permission on that. Do whatever you have to do to keep her alive.”

A nurse arrived with the paperwork, and he signed the forms quickly and was escorted back to the waiting room. “We’ll let you know when we have finished.” The doctor smiled. “Would you be willing to donate blood?”

“Thanks Doc. Of course I’ll donate blood for her.”  
  
“Thank you Mr. Winchester.” She turner and walked back towards the ER.

Dean sat down next to Sam. 

“How is she?”

“Punctured lung and internal bleeding. They’re taking her in for surgery right now. They asked if I would donate blood and I said of course.”

“Geez Dean. I’m sorry, and of course, I’ll donate blood too for her.”

“She was also pregnant, Sam. She was three weeks pregnant with my baby.” Dean stared at the floor, the weight of the world on him.

Sam looked at Dean in disbelief. “I thought you were taking precautions.”

Dean glared over at Sam. “We were, I thought. I know she was; I saw her taking her birth control pills every day, but I never strapped one when we were together and we didn’t do anything extra. I guess it was bound to happen.” Dean thought back to all the times they were together, need overtaking protection; however, they both thought they were good. 

“I understand.” Sam nodded.

“You know me. I never wanted kids, Sam, especially right now while still in school, law school for that matter, and with all the shit we went through as kids, but knowing she was going to have my baby makes me think differently and I feel terrible. Just the thought of a little princess or a little me running around causing trouble makes me smile. I know it would make her smile too. I love her and I want to marry her. She’s going to be devastated all by this, Sam.”

“I’m sorry Dean.” Sam tapped his brother on the shoulder while Dean set his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands and he thought about all her injuries, but especially about the pregnancy. 

“I need a few minutes alone.” He got up, walking down the main hall towards the gift shop. Once he turned the corner, he continued walking. Dean slowly entered the hospital chapel. It was four in the morning and no one was in there at the time, so he sat down in one of the pews. He lowered his head, closed his eyes, and pressed his palms together. “I pray to Castiel. I need you to get your white feathery ass down here… please.”

Dean heard the ruffle of feathers, then the low raspy voice of his guardian angel and friend, Castiel. “Hello Dean.”

“Hey Cas.” Dean stood up and turned around to face his friend. 

“It’s been awhile Dean.” 

“Yeah. I know. Law school has been pretty busy. Sorry Man.”

“And I know you have a girlfriend.”

“Yeah. I forgot. You can see down here, watch me. I hope you aren’t watching us, getting your rocks off while we have sex.”

“I don’t watch when you have sex.” Castiel stuttered. 

“Good. Her name is Y/N which is the reason I called you. Uh.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “I need you to heal her please.”

“What’s wrong with her?” Cas cocked his head. 

“She was attacked by her ex tonight and was hurt pretty badly. She’s in surgery right now, but there’s more.”

“What more do you mean?” Castiel was inquiring. 

“She was hurt in her female parts.” Dean looked down, hurt in his eyes. “She was pregnant with my baby and she lost it.”

“I can’t heal the dead Dean.” Castiel looked at Dean and spoke matter of factly.

“I know that Cas, but the damage is too extensive and the doctors want to take it all out, a hysterectomy. She’ll never be able to have kids, whether with me or not.”

“Do you want kids with her, Dean?”

Dean thought about spending his life with her. He let his mind wander to a place three years down the road where they were married and both attorneys. He dreamt about becoming the sole breadwinner when she tells him she’s pregnant and once she has his baby, a baby boy. She would become a stay at home mom while he provided for them. He thought about him kissing her stomach, talking to his baby in her stomach, rushing to the hospital to be with her when she has the baby. Three years later she would have a little girl, his little princess. After a day with the kids, he would tuck them in and then go to their shared bedroom, where he would make love to her, working in baby number three as they heard the babies through the monitors. He looked back at Cas. “Yes. I think I do, Cas. I really love her.”

Castiel looked at Dean. “I will try.”

“Thanks man.”

Castiel joined Sam and Dean in the waiting room.

Two hours later, Dean and Sam were taken to the labs to donate blood. Castiel cited religious beliefs to not donate.

Fifteen hours later, once Dean received news Y/N was out of surgery and was in a room, he brought Cas and Sam up to her room. She was asleep on a morphine drip. She seemed so fragile, like he could touch her and she’d break apart into millions of pieces. He watched her toss and heard her moan in pain, watching the morphine drip down into her veins. 

Sam manned the door so that a nurse would not see what happened next, as Castiel walked up to her bed looking down at her face. Just then, she spoke. “Dean,” she whimpers. 

Dean swallowed after hearing the pain in her voice, walked over, and grabbed her hand. “It’s Dean. I’m right here baby. I’m taking care of you.” He rubbed the top of her hand gently listening to her whimper until the morphine took effect and she slipped into unconsciousness. Dean exhaled at the feelings of inadequacy of being able to help her and pure exhaustion. 

Cas looked over and smiled. “I can see how much you love her, Dean.” 

“I do.” He breathed a deep breath as he continued to comfort Y/N. “She’s my world Cas.”

Castiel bent over her and pressed two fingers to her forehead. A light emitted from his fingers as he focused his healing energy to her body but mostly her female parts. After a few seconds, the light faded away and he pulled back his fingers. “I’ve done what I could. She should now be healing faster and will be able to carry children someday.”

“Thank you Cas.” Dean continued holding her hand. 

“You’re welcome.” 

Dean looked down at Y/N, his fingers circle the top of her hand. “Hey Cas.” Dean looked up at Castiel. 

“Yes Dean.”

“If I need to tell her about you and what happened, if I pray to you, will you show up?” 

“Of course Dean.” 

“Thanks Cas.” There was a rustle in the air and in a blink, Castiel was gone. 

A nurse walked in shortly after and Sam let her in after seeing Castiel was gone. The nurse took her vitals and left the room.

Dean handed Sam his apartment keys. “I probably won’t be home tonight, so you can head on back to our apartment and sleep. The hospital is pulling in a recliner and letting me stay in here with her.”

“Thanks.” Sam said. “That’s good. You’ll call if you need anything?”

“Sure Sammy.” Dean gives Sam a hug and watches him walk out of the room. 

A few minutes later, the CNA rolls in a recliner, and hands Dean a pillow and blanket. “If this is an emergency, just press the ‘Call Nurse’ button. Goodnight Sir.”

“Thanks.” Dean moves the chair as close to her bed, sits down, and reclines it back, elevating his legs. He looks over at Y/N thinking that normally, he would have been flirting, calling the nurse Sweetheart or Darling to get a response, but seeing Y/N’s face erased all his old philandering ways of thinking. _I really love her._ He held her hand as he slowly fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

You awoke to the smell of medicine, solvents, and antiseptic, looking around the stark white room, realizing you were in the hospital. As you begin to look around, you see Dean in a recliner pushed directly to the side of your bed; he was holding your hand. He smiled. “Baby, you’re awake.” 

“What am I doing here, Dean?” You look around groggy, in pain, and confused. He leans over you, still holding your one hand but moving hair out of your face with the other, and you feel his love and warmth seeping into your veins and you start calming down immediately.

“What do you remember Sweetheart?” Dean looks concerned but was also inquisitive to find out what you knew. 

“I remember you and Sam were out for drinks. The first thing that happened was Zachariah, you know, the upstairs neighbor, History of Religion Professor. He wanted into the apartment, but wouldn’t say why. I told him I can’t open the door as you weren’t home. He began to get louder, demanding entrance, but I refused. He finally stormed off yelling at me saying I’ll get what I deserve. He never came back, so finally I went to bed. I had fallen asleep, but I awoke when the bed dipped and thought it was you. I was naked, to surprise you when you got home, but when I went to feel your chest, it wasn’t you. it was Brady, naked and on top of me, wanting to have sex, but I told him in No, in no uncertain terms, so he started beating me, then kicking me. It was extremely painful, but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that.” You begin shaking. “He just kept at it. I thought for sure he would rape me, but he didn’t. I lost track of time until I finally blacked out from the pain and probably blood loss.”

“You did lose a lot of blood. Sam and I both donated for you. You’ve been unconscious for two days. They had to do surgery to fix a punctured lung and to stop the internal bleeding.”

Right then the doctor knocked on the door and walked in. “Miss Y/N. Great! You’re awake. I’m Doctor Visyak. You’ve had a lot going on these last few days.” She was an older, attractive woman, mid-fifties with blondish hair. 

“Dean had just started to tell me, but you just walked in.” Dean grabbed your hand.

“Good.” She smiled, walking closer.

You didn’t care what you had been through. “Listen Doctor Visyak, I need to get out of the hospital here so I get back to law school. We have finals in two weeks and Dean and I need to study for them.”

“I understand your concerns Miss Y/N, but you’re probably going to be in here for a few more days at least.” She emphasized ‘at least’. You have suffered a punctured lung due to numerous broken ribs, and internal bleeding. We had to stitch up a kidney and hope we don’t have to take it. More than likely, you’ll be going home in a week, but you’ll have to be in a low stress environment to recuperate for four to six weeks, and then we can discuss you returning to school.”

Your emotions hit you all at once: anger, pain, and fear, causing you to cry. “But if I miss more than three days of classes, I’m out of school. I’ve worked too hard to be stopped two weeks from finals, Dammit.” You winced in pain as your whole torso felt like it was being lit with searing pain. You drew in air quickly, your breath hitching in the pain as tears ran down your cheek. 

Dr. Visyak sat down on the side of your bed. “Please call down Ms. Y/N. I know this is a very stressful time for you...” She looked over at Dean. “Both, but I will contact Dean Shurley at the law school. We’re old friends. We’ll work this out for you. I promise.” She then looks over at Dean and back to you. “There’s also another thing.”

Your eyes widened at the thought of another issue. “You were beaten severely. Your groin, pelvic region, and abdomen had a lot of damage. This includes your female reproductive system. I think we need to consider a hysterectomy.”

“What?” You knew what she said but her words seemed unfathomable. 

“Unfortunately, that’s not all. I’m going to ask you, did you know you were pregnant?”

“What?” You were confused and in fear. 

“You were three weeks pregnant at the time, but I’m sorry Ms. Y/N, the baby was lost due to the beatings.”

You blinked a tear away, looking over at Dean, seeing a single man tear forming. You look then back at the doctor. “You must be mistaken Doctor, Dean and I have been careful.”

“That’s not completely true, babe.” Dean rubbed the top of your hand. “You took your pills, but that was all. We never wore anything.”

You looked at him and realized he was right. Your eyes were getting misty. “I was pregnant?”

“I’m sorry Miss Y/N.” Dr. Visyak looked empathetic. 

“Hey Doc.” Dean looked over at Dr. Visyak. “Maybe you can test the functions of her reproductive system before removing anything, just to make sure.” He knew Cas had healed her and knew she would not need them removed. 

“OK. Bloodwork was just taken earlier this morning and we’ll do a CT scan later today, so we’ll be able to get more detailed information by tomorrow,” the doctor stated. She got up. “I’ll leave you two alone. I’m sure you have a lot to discuss.”

She left the room leaving you and Dean alone.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t just stay with you the other night.” Dean was gultridden.

“Dean. You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s not your fault. It’s Brady’s fault.”

“Everything you went through. And now to know you lost a baby, my baby.” Dean hugged you. 

You saw a single tear fall down his face when he pulled away. 

“I didn’t know Dean. I wasn’t planning on a pregnancy.”

“I know.” You could see his eyes reflecting his pain for leaving you alone. You didn’t want a baby. You took your one hand he wasn’t holding and rubbed it along your abdomen, careful of your stitches. The tears begin to flow. “I could just imagine a little boy, looking just like you with green eyes and freckles. I’m sorry.”

“Me too, but I can see a little princess that looks just like her mommy, smart, strong, and beautiful.” Dean stares into your eyes. “We’ll work this all out and when I find Brady, I’ll fucking make sure he never comes after you again.”

You then remembered something. “Dean. When Brady was on top of me and beating me, I could have sworn, his eyes turned black as coal.”

“He’s possessed by a demon?” Dean was acting questionably. “Hasn’t he always been this aggressive?” 

“Not to this extent. He would have never kicked me between my legs. He would have rather rammed his dick there.” You were thinking of how Brady was. “He’s changed, Dean.”

Dean sat back and sighed. “Great. We’re up against a demon.”

“I’m sorry Dean.”

Dean snapped his head at you. “It’s not your fault. Don’t ever think it’s your fault.” He leaned over and kissed your forehead. “Now that I know you’re alive and safe, I have to go to the precinct.”

“What for?”

“I have to go answer questions.”

“Come back soon.”

“I will. Take a nap; have some fun erotic dreams about me, and I’ll be back before you know it.” Dean chuckles and you start to, causing you to cough, grabbing the oxygen mask and placing it on your face, breathing deeply. He made sure you were OK, kissed you on your forehead one more time and left. 

While Dean was gone you had a CT scan, then rested, waiting for him to return. 

~~*~~

Dean returned three hours later after being questioned by Hendrickson. “He realized I wasn’t a suspect and let me go.” Dean was sitting right next to you in a chair and ottoman, eating a sandwich as you looked at it longingly. “The last time someone looked at me like that, I got laid.”

You laughed. “I can’t really participate in all the fun right now. I just want the taste of food in my mouth.”

Dean laughed. “I have some food I can give you. Pure liquid diet too.”

You rolled your eyes, chuckling as you heard a knock and Dr. Visyak walked in. You immediately reached and grabbed Dean’s hand, concerned as to what kind of news she may have. “Hello Miss Y/N, Mr. Winchester, I’ve got some good news. We got your blood work and CT scan results back. It seems that the damage to your reproductive system isn’t as bad as we thought, so we don’t have to perform surgery.”

You breathed a sigh of relief. “Thanks Doc.” 

Dean smiled. “That’s awesome news Doc.”

“Your kidney and lung function have improved as well, and I spoke to Dean Shurley at the law school. He has decided that since Dean has been here with you the entire time and because you both live together and would be too susceptible to share answers, even accidentally, he said that both of you will be able to take the test when you are given clearance to.”

“Wow. That’s awesome news Doc.” Dean looked at you and kissed your temple. “Isn’t that great news babe?”

“Yes. It is.”

“If we can get your bowels working, you may be able to go home sooner. Do you have family you can visit?”

You look over at Dean. “I have a sister I could stay with but Dean and I were just planning on staying in our apartment here. He’s very patient and can take care of me.”

“Yeah. I am OK with taking care of her.” Dean smiles as he squeezes your hand. 

“OK. Well, will that first poop out of your body and that would be a great start.” Dr. Visyak walked out of the room. 

Your sister and the toddlers came that evening. Your sister watched Dean sleep next to you holding your hand. The twins got loud and woke Dean up. “What the…” Dean looked down to see a little girl with hazel eyes staring up at him. “Hi.” She smiled and lifted her arms. You smile as you watch Dean pick her up and set her on his torso. “And who might you be sweetheart?”

“Dean, this is my sister Emily and her twins, Ella and Andrew. Emily, this is Dean, my boyfriend.”

“Hey.” Dean smiled. He was on one side and Emily on the other so they did not shake hands. Andrew immediately ran over wanting picked up too, so Dean had them on both sides of his torso. “Hey buddy. What are you doing?” Andrew smiles as both kids start touching Dean’s face. Dean got up a few minutes later. “I thought I saw a playroom for kids. If you’d like Emily, I can take them down there if you and Y/N wanna talk?”

Emily smiles. “That would be great Dean. Thanks.”

“Thanks Dean.” You smile and squeeze his hand. “I’ll be back in a little while.” He headed out with the kids as your sister and you began to talk. “So, that is Dean?”

“Yeah.” You blush. “He’s so great and you can see he’s good with kids.”

“He does. Do you think you and Dean might have kids in the future?”

You began to cry. 

“What’s wrong?”

You look at your sister and decide to tell her. “So, when Brady attacked me, he kicked and beat me. I was three weeks pregnant.” You were now bawling. 

“I’m sorry sis,” Emily said moving in to hug you gently, not to hurt you. Her eyes became misty at the thought of her kids gone. “You can always try again.”

“It wasn’t planned. I didn’t know. I thought we were careful.”

“Well, if it happens again, it happens, right?” Emily looks at you encouragingly. 

“Well I guess, but we’ll probably be more careful. We have our careers to think about.”

“Well, sometimes need takes over.” Your sister smirks.”

“Yes it does.” You sigh thinking about how long it will take you and Dean to get back to that with your injuries down there. “Although that won’t be for a long while due to the injuries. Brady made sure it would be a long while before Dean and I are intimate again.”

“Doc said you’re doing better?”

“It took me how long just to do it with him. I’m sure I’ll have PTSD from it. I already feel nervous to try with him again, even though I want to. It’s a Catch-22 Emily.”

“I know, but everything else is OK with you two.”

“Of course. He’s still patient and sweet. I love him so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Also, I just got news earlier that my finals are postponed until the doctor gives me clearance. So are Dean’s, since we live together.”

“That’s generous of the school.”

“Yes, considering he was already out at the beginning of the semester. Dr. Visyak said she talked to Dean Shurley.”

“So, you might be going home soon?”

“Just got up and took my first crap an hour ago. Now I get to have a fluid meal. Then they’ll wait again until after I release the fluid meal and eat a solid meal.” You laughed. 

“That’s good.”

“I’m so hungry.”

You talk a little longer about the weather and life. Dean carried both the kids in and they were still smiling, giggling, including Dean. The nurses had to pop in to see the babies giggling because it was so cute. You set the kids on either side of you and Dean took a pic of you. You gave them a hug but then had to let them down, because they wanted to climb on you and you couldn’t have the excess weight. You and Emily say your goodbyes and they take off. 

You were brought in your liquid dinner and you scarfed it up, starving. 

You were released two days later, four days earlier than you thought. Dean met you out front as you were wheeled out to the pickup area. He helps you into the Impala driving you back home? Then carries you in like a prince. Sam presents you with new keys as he replaced any locks that required a key in your apartment and all locks were different. “I drove three hours each way in the next state over and also picked up different lock types. More keys, but less chance someone will be able to duplicate the keys and get in.”

“Thanks Sam.”

You lie down on the sofa using Dean’s lap as a pillow.

Dean smiles down at you. “It’s good to be back home.”

After everything Dean has told you about his family, you smile at the thought that he calls your little place his home. “I’m glad you consider this home.”

“You’re my home Y/N. Wherever you are, I am home if I’m with you.” He leans in and kisses your lips tenderly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you kind reader for taking your time to read this. Keep reading for more.  
> More former characters will be added to the story.  
> I know I’m not the world’s best writer, but I try my best to tell a story.  
> If you like what you’ve read, please let me know, but if you don’t want to comment, please know Kudos are always appreciated. If you don’t like what you’ve read, I’m sorry. I can’t please everyone. 
> 
> Thanks.


End file.
